Generator Soul
by Inferno999
Summary: Despues de que un experimento salio mal en el laboratorio de su hermano Cesar, Rex se ve envuelto en un mundo nuevo donde existen las Brujas y los Demonios y de mas cosas raras, pero sobre todo Rex es invitado a unirse a un escuela que se encarga de combatir estos seres. ¿Que clase de aventuras le deparan al joven EVO?
1. Un experimento fallido y un mundo raro

**HOLAAAAAAAA! COMPAS! como andan jejeje yo bien y como veran...¡INFERNO ATACA DE NUEVO! ¡CON UN NUEVO FIIIIIC! Esta idea vino a mi hace muuuucho tiempo ya que imaginarme que clase de locuras tendria que sopartar Rex un mundo tan jodido como lo es soul eater me saca una lagimra de la risa xDDDDXXDDD aparte tambien habra accion, ecchi, y violadoras furtivas que tendran toda la intencio de atacar a Rex...entre ella, Medusa, siendo sincero cuando ella ve al EVO usar sus poderes nacera un perturbadora obsecion por saber que es el y mas importante como funciona y Rex tratara de llevrla corriente...ademas que se nota que le gustan las mayores despues de estar tanto tiempo persiguiendo a la doctora holiday y alguien tan caliente y sexy como Medusa realmente le dara razones para enredarse con ella XDXDXDDDD imaginarme el potecial comico de algo como eso me mata de risa jajajajajaja X3**

 **Volviendo al caso, no poseo nada de lo establecido aqui, Generator Rex es propiedad de Man of Action y Soul Eater a su respectivo mangaka Atsushi Ohkubo ...ahora~**

 **¡ACCION!**

Generator Soul: El Cazador de Demonios

Capitulo 1: Un experimento fallido y un mundo raro

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles de la Nueva Providencia**

Rex iba por los pasillos mientras era saludado por algunos de soldados de la base, desde que curo a todo el mundo las cosas han ido bien y algo tranquilas aunque si Blanco dijo que aun habían Nanites en el mundo estos estaban desactivados y posiblemente no den problemas durante un tiempo, el EVO solo se relajo y dejo que sus preocupaciones se fueran, en estos momentos iba directo al laboratorio de su hermano mayor Cesar quien había dicho que tenía un nuevo invento que quería mostrarle, aun si no le entendía ni &/%# de lo que decía a veces de todas maneras le interesaba que podría ser esta vez ya que la curiosidad le podía…eso y el hecho de que ahora que no habían EVOS que combatir las cosas se han puesto aburridas para el pelinegro últimamente

Rex vio la puerta de estrada al laboratorio y toco el panel mientras las líneas azules se esparcieron con un brillo azul y la puerta se abrió…porque le dijo que se abriera y asi lo hizo, Rex tiene poderes Tecno paticos en otras palabras puede es capaz de hablarle a cualquier aparato electrónico o mecánico y decirle que hacer. El pelinegro entro para ver un monton de chatarra tirada por ahí y extensos cableados de energía que brillaban pero lo que más se llevo el premio fue la gigantesca máquina que había en el centro…era como una dona gigante de metal con un cableado por todos los bordes y unas ráfagas simétricas se arremolinaban en el centro del vórtice, y en una plataforma estaba Cesar quien calibraba algunas cosas en la cabina de la dona mecánica gigante

-¡Whoa! ¡Hermano esa es la Dona más grande que haya visto en toda mi vida!- el Salazar mayor se cerró la cabina de control para ver a su hermanito ojeando por todo el laboratorio y se acerco al panel de control de la maquina, Cesar solo sonrió y bajo de la cabina de un salto y se puso al lado de Rex

-¡Jajaja! ¡Buena esa hermanito! ¡Veo que ya conociste a G.M.A.N!- Rex se lo quedo mirando obviamente sin entender el acrónimo que menciono su hermano

-Eeeh… ¿Qué cosa?- el solo se rio mientras golpeo la espalda de su hermano

-¡Generador de Mini Agujeros Negros!- a Rex casi se le cayó la quijada y bueno no es de sorprender pero tenía una mala sensación despues de escuchar el nombre de la maquina ciertamente le daba mala espina

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Dices que esta Dona gigante puede hacer un Agujero Negro!-

-MINI Agujero negro- corrigió Cesar y empezó a tocar algunos botones mientras introducía las coordenadas en la maquinas y los códigos de activación con una increíble interfaz

-Este artefacto comprime las partículas que absorbe en el ambiente una vez que son comprimidas estas empiezan a fusionarse y acelerar a gran velocidad mientras los gases y sustancias se fusionan dando inicio a una Fundición Subatómica, esto generara una Supernova en miniatura pero eso es solo el primer paso, el segundo paso es algo complicado y peligroso ¿Vez aquel cañón que esta por ahí?- señalan a una especie de arma demasiado parecida al cañón de energía vaporizador que tiene El Guardián

-Si ¿Qué con eso?-

Cesar sonrió de una forma que no daba mucha confianza

-Una vez que la Mini Supernova se haya formado usare ese cañón que dispara un rayo de Antimateria que partirá la Mini Supernova dando origen a una coagulación de partículas que posteriormente formaran un Mini Agujero Negro- cabe decir que el EVO no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo Cesar pero al Salazar mayor lo tenía emocionado el nuevo proyecto es mas el científico loco pulso el BOTON ROJO…eso nunca es bueno

-'Tengo un mal presentimiento'- pensó Rex al ver como la maquina empezó a trabajar y los rayos de energía se empezaron a chocar mientras el vórtice empezó a absorber los componentes de la sala y fusionarlos a nivel molecular tal como dijo Cesar no más de unos minutos despues se había generado una masa esférica muy brillante y se comprimía hasta el punto de que casi parecía un Sol pequeño pero cargado completamente de energía Rex estaba impactado pero en ese momento sintió como si instinto se disparo y miro hacia atrás para que su hermano ya estaba cargando el laser…y el estaba demasiado cerca de esa cosa…

 **¡FLAAAASH! ¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Rex se aparto de pura suerte mientras el rayo de antimateria empezó a dañar la Supernova a nivel molecular y esta se empezó a comprimir y también un pequeño punto se empezó a formar…la Supernova empezó a volverse inestable hasta que se compacto y se ondulo y en menos de unos segundo brillar intensamente segando a los hermanos por un momento. Cuando Cesar y Rex sintieron que el resplandor había terminado los hermanos dejaron de cubrirse mientras vieron como lo que una vez fue una Supernova…ahora era una masa negra con un punto vacio en un diagrama tridimensional en un punto negro hacia lo infinito. Rex tenía la boca completamente abierta mientras que Cesar solo le tomo fotos como si fuera una super modelo

-Increible…pero Cesar, que es lo que vas a hacer con eso- el otro pelinegro había terminado de tomarse una lata de coca-cola y luego se acerco al Mini Agujero Negro e hizo algo que dejo a Rex mas que mindfuckeado

El arrojo la lata al Agujero y este se la trago por completo

-No es obvio…lo usare como un bausero, los de Providencia nunca me dieron los contenedores adecuados asi que me puse a trabajar en cuál sería el bote de basura perfecto… ¡Un Agujero Negro!- Rex tenía una fría gota que le bajaba de la nuca. Su hermano LITERALMENTE tenía la cosa más poderosa y peligrosa conocida hasta ahora en el universo y EL la usa como su basurero de oficina…Rex no sabía si sentir miedo de su hermano o respeto al verlo tan relajado cerca de esa cosa

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto el EVO completamente mindfuckeado pero su hermano solo lo vio confundido

-¿Qué? No es la gran cosa además estaba aburrido y simplemente tenía ganas de ver qué pasaba si creaba uno de ellos, pero resulta que solo son más simples y aburridos que peligroso- el solo se sentó en su silla mientras dibujaba mas planos para sus futuras invenciones y cada plano que no le gustaba lo arrojaba a esa cosa, el solo tenía una gran gota que solo se hacía más grande conforme el seguía usa esa COSA para arrojar su basura

-'Mi hermano da miedo…y mucho'- el solo desestimo y vio como esa cosa aun seguía sin hacer nada…más que comer basura lo cual seguía mindfuckeandolo pero prefirió restarle importancia mientras ojeaba un poco más el laboratorio…en efecto había un centenar de basura, ahora ve porque su hermano quería crear una de esas cosas, pero entonces…

 **¡FLASH! ¡ZZZHHZHZHZCHCHZHZ!**

Un sonido chirriante y muy fuerte empezó a sonar en todo el lugar, Rex se dirigió para ver que ese agujero empezó a desprender una poderosa energía junto con una gran carga eléctrica que empezó a distribuirse por todos lados destrozando ciertas partes del laboratorio…y tirando al piso el café exprés que Cesar se había preparado justo ahora, el solo se tiro de rodillas mientras veía su hermoso café caliente en el piso y lloro para luego empezar a… ¿velarlo? ¡¿Por qué mierda se pone a hacerle honra de muerte a un café exprés en lugar darse cuenta de lo que está pasando?!

-¡MIIII CAFEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡TORITOOOO! ¡MONSTRO INHUMANO! ¡ANIMAL! ¡APENAS HABIA SALIDO DE LA TETERA! ¡PERO TE JURO QUE TE VENGAREEEEE!-

Rex tenía una gran gota al verlo llorar asi

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!-

El solo seguía viendo si ponía poner su café en un recipiente para… ¿enterrarlo? Ok es obvio que a Cesar le hacen falta demasiado tornillos

-¡REX! ¡APAGA ESE APARATO INFERNAL! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO PARA QUE CAFÉ SEA VENGADOOO!-

Él lo miro con una poderosa cara de WTF IS THIS SHIT, pero solo le resto importancia y fue al panel de control de la maquina y puso sus dos manos mientras las líneas azules se esparcieron por todo el lugar pero el agujero negro no se detenida solo seguía absorbiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso y eso incluía a Rex quien tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para no ser arrastrado junto con el resto de las cosas de la sala mientras Cesar seguía llorando por su café pero entonces el agujero se empezó a volver inestable y Rex saco sus Smack Hands para agarrase del suelo metálico mientras Cesar estaba aferrado a una viga de soporte lo único malo es que uno de los rayos había golpeado los brazos de Rex creando un corto circuito en sus maquinas y eso hizo que gruñera de dolor mientras perdió la fuerza en los brazos y termino por ser succionado por el portal que se termino por comprimir hasta que se autodestruyo causando una onda expansiva electromagnética que fundió todos los aparatos electrónicos en la base alterando a todos los presentes

-¡REEEEEEEX!- grito el pelinegro al ver como su hermanito termino por ser succionado por su propia creación no solo se llevo a su café si no que se llevo a su hermanito, el se tiro de rodillas mientras maldecía con todas sus fuerzas al portal

-¡NOOOOO! ¡EL ERA TAN JOVEN! ¡MALDITO NO TE BASTO CON MI CAFÉ! ¡AHORA LO HACES CON MI HERMANITO! ¡MONSTRUOOO! ¡PERO HAY UN DIOS QUE TODO LO VE!-

. . . . . . . . . .

Wtf…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ubicación: A mí no me pregunte, yo tampoco lo sé -w-**

El EVO lo único que vio mientras abría los ojos era…el suelo…pero está lejos…y el viento golpeaba su cara con fuerza…y habían algunos pedazos de metal que flotaban pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo…estaba cayendo a mas de 600 metros de altura…vaya, eso es malo

-¡WAAAAAA! ¡QUE MIERDAAAA!- el entro en pánico por un momento pero aun asi antes de que viera el suelo más de cerca saco su Boogie Pack, las turbinas empezaron a funcionar y Rex ahora estaba suspendido en el aire aunque solo fuera por un breve momento ya que aun sentía un poco de pánico pero todavía podía mantener la maquina funcionando. El se relajo un poco y respiro se dio cuenta de que era de noche…porque estaba oscuro ¡Duh! Pero había algo que lo perturbo

 **¡HAHAHA! ¡HAHAHAHA!**

La luna tenía cara de viejo y se estaba riendo… ¡¿Que carajos?! ¡La luna tenia la misma sonrisa que ese meme Trollface de internet! ¡¿Que es este lugar?! ¡¿Adonde había ido a parar?! ¡¿Mínimo esto era América o alguna parte del mundo?! ¡¿Al menos estaba en SU mundo?! El pobre de Rex no tenía ni idea y estaba teniendo un gran lavado de cerebro y eso que de por sí ya tenía suficiente con las locuras que tenía su hermano

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- se pregunto mientras volaba pero en ese momento vio una gran ciudad no muy a lo lejos de este enorme desierto una persona normal terminaría muriendo si caminara más de 300 kilómetros de desierto sin agua…qué bueno que él no era normal

-Espero que haya gente ahí, si no tengo respuestas de qué demonios está pasando aquí…juro que me voy a volver loco-

Con eso en mente el EVO fue volando a la ciudad en plena noche oscura sin saber que al llegar tendrá muchas más preguntas que respuestas y por su puesto…mas mindfucks que joderan su ya de por si rota realidad y lógica…pobre Rex

 **En la ciudad, noche**

 **Ubicación exacta: Centro**

Despues de haber alcanzado cierta distocia Rex descendió y entro en un callejón para quitarse sus turbinas y las gafas para ir entre las calles la verdad no encontró nada de nada, no habían personas, no había ni siquiera algún tipo de animal, gato, perro, pájaro…nada casi parecía un pueblo fantasma…o eso pensó hasta que vio un letra de un bar que decía

" **¡Bienvenido al Mejor Burdel de Death City! ¡Las mejores gatas solo aquí!"**

Por un breve momento Rex tuvo una gota que bajaba por su nuca despues de ver el rarísimo letrero pero más importante… "Death City" ese es el nombre de esta ciudad, el EVO no quería saber porque el nombre pero con solo ver lo desolado que están las calles…podría ser un buen nombre despues de todo, el solo desestimo y empezó a caminar por la calle buscando algún lugar donde dormir, como un banco o algún árbol con ramas, o lo que sea…el solo suspiro de fastidio y siguió caminando pero en ese momento

-¡IIIAAA! ¡AYUDAAA! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- los instintos de héroe del EVO se encendieron y fue a toda velocidad hacia el origen del grito el cual fue el de una mujer. Rex empezó a correr a toda velocidad hasta que llego a un callejón y cuando llego vio algo que lo dejo levemente en shock, una especie de criatura la cual podría describir como una gran salchicha calva con cara de viejo y nariz de muñeco de nueve con unas largas garras y unas piernas igual le largas había cortado a la mujer de hace rato y ahora sostenía una especie de orbe azul al cual lo rodeaba un llama del mismo color y se movia de forma ondulante…pero sea lo que sea no pudo mirarlo mucho porque esa cosa se la comió y entonces miro al joven EVO

 **-¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! ¡Si no es más que un mirón que se convertirá en el postre de esta esplendida noche!-**

Una sombra cubría la vista de Rex debido a que no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a la chica y eso hizo que su sangre hirviera en ese momento solo escuchaba como esa cosa se carcajeaba…no siquiera importaba que era, donde estaba o que pasaba o como es que hablaba…ya no le importaba…ahora lo único que rondaba por su mente, era dejar a ese maldito plasmado en el cemento de esta calle justo ahora!

 **-¡Es hora de tener mi segunda merienda! ¡GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-** el monstruo loco se acerco de un salto a gran velocidad mientras extendió las garras y abrió la boca sacando su larga lengua que estaba llena de baba y sediento de almas…pero jamás espero ver como unas líneas azules en forma de circuito apareciendo en los brazos del joven desconocido

 **-¿Eh?-**

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

 **¡BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM! ¡CRRRAAAASSSHHH!**

Lo último que ese bastardo vio fueron unas gigantescas manos metálicas que lo golpearon directo en la cara para estrellarlo de lleno en el suelo agrietándolo todo por completo dejándolo incrustado en un enorme cráter y casi parecía que el piso tembló por ello, el monstruo le escurría sangre por la boca debía al poderoso impacto de un EVO super cabreado. Rex retiro sus brazos y el monstruo se empezó a levantar de apoco mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y le salía sangre de ciertas aéreas de su cuerpo pero a él no le importo, Rex saco su BFS, la enorme espada salió de su brazo izquierdo haciendo al monstruos temblar de miedo pero eso no es todo en el interior de la espada los engranajes se conectaron mientras giraron a gran velocidad y la punta de la espada se dividió en dos hojas las cuales empezaron a girar hasta convertirse en una cierra, Rex activo su Battle Saw

 **(¡FINISH HIM!) D:(**

 **-¡N-No!** **¡E-Espera! ¡P-Podemos Habla…!-**

Él ni siquiera termino la frase porque Rex azoto la enorme cierra en un corte vertical partiéndolo en dos luego horizontal partiéndolo en cuatro piezas y despues en casi todos los lados posibles a gran velocidad convirtiendo al monstruo en una masa picada que ya no tenía forma, el EVO había detenido su Blood Rage y mientras volvía sus brazos a la normalidad pero no pudo relajarse al ver que cuando destrozo esa cosa, una esfera parecida a la que vio hace rato había aparecido, solo que esta tenía una flama de color rojo y en su centro había algo negro casi con apariencia rocosa, el EVO vio confundido mientras tomo la esfera por un momento se pregunto que era pero de repente…sintió el leve impulso de…

Comérsela

-Q-Que…raro-

¿A que vino esa necesidad? ¿Por qué de repente quería comerla? ¿Acaso este nuevo mundo estaba ordenándole que lo haga porque asi es como debe de ser? El no lo sabia…solo obedeció a su instinto, y su instinto decía que tenía que comérsela y asi lo hizo, el EVO lentamente empezó a acercar el orbe hasta su boca y entonces…se la comió, sus dientes se hicieron puntiagudos por un momento mientras consumía la esfera, empezó a masticar y luego…se la trago y por un breve momento…sintió poder…energía, vitalidad él no sabía que era ese repentino aumento de energía pero se sentía increíble aunque la sensación fue pasajera y la esfera no le supo a nada en realidad, era más bien insípida sin ningún sabor el solo desestimo y procedió a salir de ahí, saco su Rex Ride, la moto se manifestó en sus piernas y empezó a acelerar para salir hacia la ciudad a una velocidad impresionante pero lo que el EVO no sabía, era que él había sido observado

 **Ubicación: Cuarto de la Muerte, Shibusen**

En una amplia y desolada habitación llena de plantas y árboles muertos sin hojas en una tierra árida también se veían unas raras nubes flotando y varias lapidas en la tierra también había una plataforma de concreto que tenía una enorme espejo con la imagen del EVO cuando había descuartizado al demonio y a la vez en guido el alma del demonio solo para ir se con aquella gran moto que saco de la nada al igual que la espada-cierra gigante y los brazos robóticos enormes. El ser que observaba estos acontecimientos era un espectro con una vestimenta completamente negra y una máscara parecida a un esqueleto con tres agujeros huecos que simbolizaban los ojos y la nariz y en la parte baja solo sobresalían tres picos para simbolizar la boca y su expresión era neutral en su cabeza tenia lo que parecían un trueno o rayo para simbolizar su pelo…creo, a su lado habían otras dos personas uno era un adulto joven con un traje formal a rayas de cabello pelirrojo y mangas de igual color este tenía una mirada estrecha y seria al ver la imagen del joven chico EVO, la otra persona era un joven de vestimenta completamente negra muy formal y bien acomodad, su cabello era negro con algunas puntas pero lo más destacable eran la tres líneas blancas horizontales en el lado derecho de su cabello…y eso daño por completo su simetría

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?- hablo el espectro con una voz Queeee…no se ajustada en nada a su presencia imponente…se escuchaba cómica pero eso no quito la seriedad del asunto, el pelirrojo se acerco al espectro

-Seré sincero con usted Shinigami-sama…esta es la primera vez que veo algo como esto, no estoy seguro que podría ser- hablo resignado y a la vez fastidiado, el Shinigami pareció asentir y se dirigió al joven

-¿Qué hay de ti? Kid-kun- pregunto y este frunció un poco el seño con una expresión extremadamente seria

-Lo siento, Chichiwe, pero yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que haya pasado ahí pero…- en ese momento el sonrio de forma muy estúpida despues de ver más directamente hacia la figura del joven EVO mientras usaba sus brazos

-¡Ya se dieron cuenta! ¡Ese chico es completamente simétrico! ¡En cada rasgo incluso sus armas completan todo su ser! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Simplemente no puedo dejar de admirarlo!- el tenia estrellas en los ojos mientras admiraba detenidamente los rasgos del EVO pero eso hizo que el Shinigami tuviera un gran gota que baja por su…eemm… ¿Nuca? Ok es un misterio biológico

-Bueno, viendo por el lado positivo el se deshizo del demonio y reclamo su alma, por lo cual es bastante obvio pensar que es un Usuario- los otros dos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con lo que él dijo

-Pero Shinigami-sama un Usuario que a la vez sea un Arma, eso es bastante descabellado ¿No cree?- el espectro estuvo pensando y seguía viendo detenidamente la imagen y estuvo en sus sospechas al ver como esas líneas azules se formaban en su cuerpo cuando convocaba esas extrañas maquinas…era bastante intrigante y en su larga y extensa vida como un Dios de la Muerte, esta era la primera vez que veía algo como esto

-Bueno…no parece tener malas intenciones cierto, además por la forma tan desesperada y confundida por la que recorre la ciudad debe ser porque está perdido…Hum ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea, que tal si lo invitamos al Shibusen!- los dos tuvieron una mirada del shock mientras se les blanqueo la cara por completo

-¡P-Pero Shinigami-sama! ¡No tenemos ni idea de quién es o que es lo que hace! ¡Está seguro!- el pelirrojo retrocedió cuando el Shinigami saco sus enormes manos blancas mientras le señalo con su dedo

-¡Que tiene de malo! ¡El me pareció agradable y creo que sería una buena adición al instituto!- como siempre su voz hacia que la escena se pusiera completamente cómica y ver como el pelirrojo temblaba al ver esa mano blanca tan cerca le daba la impresión de que lo golpearía…y eso no es bonito

-¡O-Oi Kid! ¡Ayúdame!- el tenia una gota al ver que el pelinegro seguía en la nubes despues de ver la perfecta simetría que tenia Rex pero antes que pudieran decir algo el Shinigami ya había dado un aplauso emocionado con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Bien, esta decidido! ¡Kid-kun quiero que vayas por aquel Shonen y le invites al Shibusen!- claro cabe decir que cuando el pelinegro escucho le salieron estrellas mientras sonreía con una cara que decía claramente que no iba a hablar con el EVO solo para traerlo aquí…fanático de la simetría

-¡Hai! ¡No te preocupes Chichiwe me asegurare de que se sienta cómodo cuando lo encuentre!- el dio un salido militar y se fue corriendo dejando una gran mancha de polvo y Spirit tenía una gran gota al ver como la cosa resulto

-Shinigami-sama invitando a un extraño para formar parte del instituto, definitivamente no fue una gran idea, quizá ya deba de pedir su retiro- el pobre no se dio cuenta de que a él le salió una gran vena roja…eso no es bueno

 **-¡Shinigami Chop!-**

 **¡BAM!**

El pobre termino en el suelo mientras una fuente de sangre salía de su cabeza formando un carcho y un pequeño humo en forma de calavera salió de ahí, la mano del Shinigami le salía humo por la fuerza y fricción y la vena seguía ahí mientras fruncía el seño

-¡Ten más respeto por tus mayores o te daré un Shinigami Chop!-

-N-No…lo advierta…d-despues de haberlo hecho-

Al pobre nadie le hizo caso y el Shinigami solo presto atención al espejo con la imagen del muchacho EVO que ahora se encontraba corriendo por las calles sin tener ninguna idea de por dónde iba…y eso hizo que el Shinigami le saliera una gota por la nuca

 **Con el EVO**

Rex definitivamente no tenía ni puta idea de por dónde iba ¡Toda la ciudad parecía un laberinto! Pero lo que más le intrigaba era ese edificio enorme lleno de púas y demás cosas que lo ponían nervioso, a parte sin importar a donde vaya terminaba en el mismo maldito burdel que vio cuando llego, es como si este mundo solo le hiciera hacer estupideces e ir a lugares pervertidos como un adulto que jamás conoció los verdaderos placeres de una mujer…curiosamente en ese preciso momento Spirit había estornudado y hizo lo molesto mucho, pero cuando estaba diciendo blasfemias Shinigami-sama le partió el coco con otro golpe que lo dejo en el piso

.

.

.

.

Rex tenía una gota y no sabía porque pero aun asi le dio igual y empezó a jalarse los cabellos por ver como este mundo lo estaba troleando demasiado ya, el pobre se iba a volver loco en cualquier momento si no encontraba a otro ser humano o cualquier otra cosa terminaría enloqueciendo y eso podría ser malo

-¡QUE ACASO ESTE ES UN PUEBLO FANTASMA! ¡QUE TIENE QUE HACER UNO PARA QUE LE DE UNA PUTA INDICACION!- grito a los cuatro vientos y cayó de rodillas mientras las lagrimas caían mientras el pobre EVO se lamentaba tristemente en el suelo…pobre Rex

-¡Finalmente te encontré! ¡Shonen!- el EVO detuvo sus lamentos en seco cuando vio lo último que espero encontrar en esta ciudad…una persona. Death the Kid finalmente había logrado dar con Rex despues de una extenuante búsqueda…bueno en realidad también se había perdido mientras lo estaba buscando, entonces al Shinigami menor le salió una gota cuando vio al EVO caer de rodillas mientras le gritaba a los cielos

-¡AL FIN! ¡DIOS SI EXISTE!- el tenia una gran gota mientras lo veía pero aun asi eso no era lo que admiraba, Kid tenía que asegurarse que el realmente era simétrico y lo que vio lo dejo contento al ver que ambos lado eran completamente iguales pero aun asi se estaba desviando del tema

-Escucha Shonen, mi padre le ha observado desde su llegada y el desea conocerlo en persona además quizá el tenga alguna solución para su problema- hablo cortésmente pero Rex se lo quedo viendo con una ceja levantada y con una expresión muy confusa

-¿Eh?-

A Kid le dio un pequeño tic nervioso en la ceja al ver que su presentación se había ido por el caño

-Mi padre le estuvo viendo y quiere hablar contigo- estaba sonó de forma más simple y Rex sonrio mientras golpe su puño en su palma

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya era eso, pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio!- Kid tenía un gran gota peor aun asi prefirió no indagar mucho, ciertamente ese chico era alguien único

-Bien, te llevare ahora con él, se encuentra dentro de aquel edificio- señalo a la construcción gigante con calaveras y picos que había mantenido intrigado a Rex desde que llego y eso hizo que un frio le pasara al EVO por la espalda

-E-Enserio tenemos que pasar por la casa de los espantos primero- Kid le salió una gota pero aun asi no había tiempo que perder, el solo saco su Patineta con sus poderes lo que le saco un gota al EVO

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- la patineta se convirtió en un aerodeslizador claro Rex le salió un gota pero aun asi ha visto cosas más raras en su vida combatiendo EVOS devuelta haya en casa, el se encogió de hombros y saco su Sky Slider y siguió al pelinegro directo hacia el edificio aterrador

 **Un rato más tarde**

Rex tenía una gran gota que bajaba por su nuca despues de ver la cosa más rara que jamás pensó encontrar en toda su vida y realmente estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por ello. Frente ya hacia una especie de cosa con una larga bata negra, una máscara de esqueleto con solo 3 huecos dos manos blancas muy grandes que parecían más rectángulos que cualquier otra cosa

-¡Hai! ¡Hai! ¡Qué gusto verte Shonen! ¡Bienvenido a Shibusen la mejor escuela para Armas y Usuarios!- y la voz…Rex juraría que terminaría riéndose como nunca antes si seguía hablando y que era eso de Armas y Usuarios, esto le estaba jodiendo el cerebro en grande

-Eeem…alguien sabe cómo es que este feo espantapájaros puede hablar-

. . . . . . . . .

Spirit y Kid se les blanqueo la cara mientras un frio les pasó por la espalda al ver lo que el EVO dijo y es obvio que el dios de la muerte no le gusto en lo más minino

 **-¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!-**

 **¡BAM!**

El pobre EVO termino tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre mientras que el Shinigami tenía una fuerte vena en la frente despues de haber escuchado eso…pobre ni siquiera alcanzo a defenderse

-Y-Yo…yo no más decía-

El EVO se empezó a levantar de apoco mientras se sobaba la cabeza y Spirit y Kid suspiraron despues de ver la escena es obvio que el dios de la muerte no tiene paciencia con los idiotas

-¡Ten más respeto Shonen! ¡La próxima no respondo!- el tenia una gota al ver que la advertencia se la dio despues de casi haberle jodido la cabeza

-Mierda…tienes la mano pesada- se sobo aun la frente pero entonces se quedo viendo al EVO y lo inspecciono por un momento

-Tú no eres de por aquí, no es asi Shonen- pregunto despues de haber inspeccionado al joven EVO quien se sentía un poco incomodo siendo el centro de atención en este momento

-Mi nombre es Rex. Rex Salazar no "Shonen" y podrían decirme donde estoy y que es este sitio pero más importante… ¡Pueden decirme porque la luna se está riendo como un Troll!- ellos tenían una gran gota al escuchar eso pero aun asi decidieron volver a poner serio el asunto

-Bien Rex-kun, está en Death City y este lugar es el Shibusen un instituto donde estudian un cierto tipo de individuos- el EVO escucho detenidamente cada palabra del Shinigami y conforme la conversación avanzaba ya podía darse cuenta de que este lugar ya no era su mundo…despues de todo, ¡¿Cómo mierda van existir demonios y brujas y esas chingaderas en su mundo?!

 **Una jodida explicación revuelve cerebros más tarde**

-¡Haber! ¡Haber! ¡Haber! ¡Si capte bien esa conferencia, dices que hay seres humano que son mitad humano y mitas armas demoniacas y hay usuarios que los emplean para poder matar demonios y seres peligrosos para reclamar sus almas!- dijo incrédulo y mindfuckeado

-Asi es- respondió l Shinigami con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-¡Y dices que tienen que reunir noventa y nueve almas de demonios y la de una bruja para que sus armas se conviertan en una…este…! ¿Cómo era?-

-Death Scythe- corrigió Spirit quien tenía una gota al ver al EVO más mareado y perdido que cuando recorría la ciudad

-¡Si eso! ¡Y me estás diciendo que TU eres el Shinigami/dios que también es el director de este sitio!- el asintió con una sonrisa

-¡Exacto! ¡Se nota que los jóvenes captan más rapido las cosas! ¡Bien…quieres unirte!- …eso fue muy sutil y Rex se quedo con cara de ¿Hablas enserio? Y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza por un momento y decidió pensar las cosas…eso obvio que este no era su dimensión y quizá tarde en encontrar una forma de encontrar el camino a casa pero es seguro que su hermano ya ha de estar trabajando en algo que lo traiga devuelta…pero no solo podía pensar en su mundo! Aquí también hay gente que necesita ayuda, la muerte de aquella mujer fue un claro ejemplo incluso si ya hay gente que trata de ayudar el también debe poner de su parte

-Si estas brujas y "Kishin" que ustedes dicen son tan peligrosos y poderosos, como creo y que han estado tratando de acabar con la raza humana… ¡Entonces no tengo ninguna otra razón para no ayudar! ¡Cuenten conmigo!- declaro con fervor pero entonces de la nada empezó a llover confeti por toda la habitación y el Shinigami junto con los otros dos tenían sombreros de fiesta y unas espanta suegras

-¡Bien felicidades Rex-kun! ¡Bienvenido a Shibusen!- todo vitorearon de felicidad y el EVO tenía una gran gota de sudor que bajaba por su nuca

-'En que me habré metido'- pensó pero en eso Spirit se acerco a él con una cara parcialmente seria

-Dejando de lado la celebración… ¿Cómo es que podías fabricar esas cosas? No se parecen en nada a lo que haya visto en mi vida- sip, esa era otra buena razón para recalcarle a Rex que esta no era su dimensión el suspiro y se sentó en una silla que apareció de la nada y tomaba una taza de Té verde que también apareció de quien sabe donde… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Parece que Rex ya se acostumbro al ambiente del anime…jejeje

-Es una larga historia-

Y asi es como la gran historia empezó y los tres se quedaron atentos sorprendiéndose por las cosas que habían en el mundo de su amigo sobretodo las criaturas que volvían las vidas de los humanos unos infiernos como ningún otro…los EVOS, Ente Variable Orgánico y Rex les conto acerca de sus habilidades también por el hecho de que EL también es un EVO y que la mayor parte de su cuerpo es Biomecánica por lo que es capaz de crear maquinas y cada una tiene un poder en espacial y una habilidad única, les conto acerca de la inmensa cantidad de loco y enemigos que tuvo que enfrentar pero entre ellos había uno en especial…Van Klaiss. Soberano de una tierra de EVOS, autoproclamado Líder de los Mutante y gobernante del mundo…y esas cosas pero hasta la fecha ha habido pocas ocasiones en las que lo han derrotado y muchas en las que EL se ha violada providencia entera, un cabron entre cabrones, y asi el tiempo paso y el pelinegro continuo contando ciertas experiencias de vida…muchas de ellas demasiado cercanas a la muerte

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Ubicación: Pasillos del Shibusen**

Maka y Soul lograron ser salvados de pasar un mal rato o en el caso de Maka una terrible vergüenza por parte de su padre despues de tratar de lucirse como profesor suplente de Sid-sensei, para colmo se hayan rumores de que un sujeto extraño muy parecido a él ha estado atacando a los alumnos pero eso es cuento para otro momento, los dos habían sido llamados para ver a Shinigami-sama por un asunto de vital importancia, para rematar desde esta mañana se anuncio la llegada de dos nuevos estudiante, uno que ya se descubrió es el hijo del Shinigami pero el otro es un total enigma ya que hasta los profesores no lo conocían o se habían enterado, aunque el papa de Maka parecía ocultar algo… ¿Quizá el sabe algo? Puede ser, pero prefirieron no indagar en ello. Los dos se pusieron frente a la puerta que conduce al cuarto del director

-¿Qué será lo que querrá Shinigami-sama?- se pregunto la rubia pero el albino se encogió de hombros sin importarle en absoluto

-No lo sé…pero sea lo que sea seguro tiene que ver con lo que ha estado pasando por la escuela recientemente- con eso en mente los dos abrieron la puerta y empezaron a caminar por debajo de unas especies de guillotinas que parecían entradas pero no parecía importarles

Lo que ellos no sabía es que desde las sombras la estrella del instituto lo observaba con cuidado mientras llevaba unas guadañas duales atadas con cadenas mientras recitaba un credo en silencio, este chico tenía el peinado en forma de estrella de color celeste verdoso y ojos de igual color, llevaba un pantalón corto negro y una camisa de cuero negra con un cuello pronunciado y sin mangas y guantes plomos sin dedos con una marca de estrella en los nudillos

 _-Son Maka y Soul ¿Me están dando la espalda?-_ susurro mientras en el filo de su guadaña se proyecto la imagen de una hermosa chica de pelo negro con una larga cola de caballo…y un buen par de sandias

 _-Vamos haya, Tsubaki-_

 _-Hai-_

El se puso de pie mientras entendió sus guadañas pero el único problema es que…

-¡REGLA N°1 DEL ASESINO! ¡OCULTE EN LAS SOMBRAS, MANTEN LA CALMA! ¡Y BUSCA LA FORMA DE LLEGAR HASTA TU OBJETIVO!-

. . . . . . .

Si esa es la regla número uno…se nota que no sabía aplicarla en lo más mínimo porque los se lo quedaron mirando con una expresión relajada y para nada impresionada

-Ah, es Black Star- el pobre ninja le crispo un poco la ceja al ver que fue descubierto

-Que haces ahí arriba- el peli celeste seguía con ese tic en la ceja y una de sus guadaña brillo de color dorada y de ahí salió una mitad de la pelinegra quien dio un suspiro de resignación

-Parece que nos descubrieron- el asesino solo se rio estrepitosamente mientras bajo con una pose impresionante y Tsubaki regreso a su forma humana con una sonrisa nerviosa por la actitud tan explosiva de su compañero

-¡Creo que mi deslumbrante presencia me delato! ¡Nah, Tsubaki!- ella sonrio de forma un tanto insegura ya que aun no se acostumbraba al tipo de persona que es su usuario

-S-Si…supongo-

Los cuatro ya juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala principal del cuarto del Shinigami donde solo estaba el espejo y nada mas pero aun asi se postraron frente al espejo, Maka se puso al frente y empezó a escribir unos numero, 42-42-564 y el espejo se empezó a ondular mientras brillaba destellante

-¿Hola, Shinigami-sama?- la imagen se manifestó para ver al espectro de traje negro saludando con sus grandes manos blancas

-¡Hai! ¡Hai! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por venir!- saludo el espectro

-Soy Maka, usuaria de Guadaña Demoniaca- se presento la rubia

-Black Star usuario del Filo Demoniaco- se presento también el peli estrella

-Yo soy su compañera, Tsubaki- hablo cortésmente la peli negra

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo al albino con fastidio y pereza, obviamente al Shinigami no le importo la falta de respeto

-Necesito que se presenten para algo importante- las caras de todos se pusieron dudosas por un momento

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unisonó pero

-Clases de refuerzo- en ese preciso momento a todos se le cayo la cara por un momento claro que Soul se dio media vuelta porque le importaba un mierda y no tenia ninguna razón para ir a esa estupidez

-¡¿Pero que acaso esas clases no son para los idiotas?!- exclamo la rubia plana pero al dios de la muerte seguía con la misma expresión neutral

-Saben cuál es el objetivo de un usuario ¿verdad?- pregunto a lo que está también respondió seriamente

-Yo lo sé. El usuario debe recolectar noventa y nueve almas de Kishin más la de una bruja para convertir a su arma en un Death Scythe, el arma de Shinigami-sama-

-¡Correcto! ¡Pero en estos momentos el número de almas de demonios que ustedes tienes es…! ¡De cero!- hizo seña con los dedos para recalcar…los pobre se les blanqueo la cara por completo perdiendo el color aunque claro el único que se rio Black Star pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe del Shinigami que lo dejo clavado en el piso

-Este no es momento para reírse. Como sea estarán al tanto sobre los rumores y sobre la muerte de Sid-sensei no es asi- pregunto y Soul quien parecía muerto en vida le presumió a la rubia sobre que tenía razón…

-Si…pero era un profesor bastante genial- ella también parecía un muerto en vida pero al dios de la muerte no le importo

-Como verán, Sid-sensei despues de convertirse en un zombi dejo de temerle a la muerte y por ello empezó a amenazar a los estudiantes para que probaran su nuevo estilo de vida. Y ataca a los estudiantes quienes no le dejan enseñar a su manera. Por si fuera poco no sabes quién ni porque convirtió a Sid-sensei en un zombi- el único que no había sido afectado por el shock era el peli estrella quien seguía con esa sonrisa confiada de idiota

-¡Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es matarle no es asi!- el asesino a diferencia de sus amigos no parecían que los haya chupado el muerto ya que aun estaba lleno de vida

-¡Correcto! ¡Pero~ no es por intentar amenazarlos…pero si fallan las clases de refuerzo…! **¡…Los expulsare a todos!-**

-¡E-E-E-EXPULSAR!- los pobres si antes estaban en shock ahora estaban por desvariar pero el Shinigami no bromeaba en lo más mínimo aunque desde el principio el único que seguía lleno de vida era el peli estrella pero en ese momento en dios de la muerte parecía que había recordado algo y eso les llamo la atención

-¡Ah! ¡Claro casi lo olvido! ¡Como sabrán hay dos nuevos estudiantes en el Shibusen estoy seguro que ya saben que uno de ellos es mi hijo pero el otro es alguien completamente nuevo y quiero que vaya con ustedes para que le enseñen como hacemos las cosas aquí, sus habilidades asi como su historia será algo que le contara él más adelante! ¡Ya puedes venir, Rex-kun!- todos se quedaron completamente asombrado por lo que dijo el dios de la muerte pero en ese momento escucharon un sonido bastante familiar, era como el rebote de una pelota

-Vaya…te habías tardado mucho en buscarme algo que hacer, Shinigami- el grupo dirigió sus miradas a una parte del techo y justo ahí, en una de las vigas se encontraba un joven más o menos de su edad quizá de 16 años era de cabello negro con tonos azulados y algo puntiagudo, traía unos guantes azules con chapas naranjas una chaqueta de cuero de color naranja oscuro y bajo eso una camisa blanca con un rectángulo azul, traía unos pantalones negros con rayas azules en las piernas que parecían circuitos también unas gafas cafés y finalmente unas botas de montar negras, el joven dejo de arrojar la pelota y salto del techo hacia el grupo de alumnos que estaban algo sorprendidos…bueno Black Star solo estaba braveando porque el bastardo opaco su puesto

El pelinegro se enderezo y se dirigió al grupo con una arrogante y confiada sonrisa

-Y bien…a que esperamos ¡Tenemos un zombi que aplastar!- choco los puños con una sonrisa confiada

 **Esa noche**

 **Ubicación: Cementerio de Death City**

Los estudiantes y el EVO había marcado una ruta hacia el lugar donde se han dado la mayoría de los ataques y ese es el cementerio de la ciudad y estaban inspeccionando la tumba de su difunto profesor…pero todo estaba vacío, Maka parecía una muerta en vida arrimada un árbol con una aura que decía que todo su vida se fue al carajo y Soul pues…eem, etto…

-¡Sal de una maldita vez zombi de mierda! ¡Nunca fuiste un buen profesor! ¡Además nunca le preste atención a tus putas clases! ¡Hyahahahahaha! ¡Vamos cabron SAL!-

Si… se podría decir que se volvió loco y se le zafaron los tornillos mientras corría por ahí riendo y maldiciendo como un completo lunático, Tsubaki y Black Star (quien era el más normal y relajado) estaban revisando la tumba pero no encontraron absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Rex solo tenía una gota al ver la escena tan rara que jamás pensó presenciar

-'¿Qué carajos? ¿Se supone que ellos son mis Senpai?'- pensó mientras la gota se hacía más grande al escuchar que el peli estrella y el albino tenían planeado echar una meada y una cagada en la tumba del difunto profe mientras que Tsubaki como alma en pena rogaba que detuvieran esto, y Maka…bueno ella seguía igual que alguien a quien lo chupo un muerto…que pena

Pero en ese justo momento la comedia viviente fue desplazada cuando el EVO sintió el instinto asesino en el ambiente lo que hizo ponerse en guardia, en ese momento una mano azul y casi pútrida salió de la tierra y agarro la pierna de Maka y de la tierra salió lo que se podría identificar un super zombi en esteroides con tatuajes y con ropa de rapero pasado de moda con una cara que rápidamente decía "Prepare your Anus, Bitch" el EVO se quedo con pequeño tic nervioso en la ceja al ver al "zombi" frente a el

-Que mierda…- claro esa expresión cambio cuando vio que el zombi tenía una especie de punta de acero y claro cuando estaba a punto de entrar el chico Soul había interferido cambiando su cuerpo completamente al de una guadaña con un bastón plateado y una hoja de filo color rojo y negro con…un ojo, claro al EVO le impresiono un poco aunque no le veía el objetivo de convertir todo tu cuerpo en un arma de un solo en uso en vez de recrearla para un uso propio…el pobre pelinegro aun no entendía cómo funcionan las armas demoniacas y las comparaba con su propio estilo de anatomía solo porque los dos se convierten sus cuerpos en un arma, que simple

Rex dejo su filosofía de lado y se concentro en el hecho de que empezó la pelea asi que lo mejor es ponerse en acción, el zombi se encorvo un poco mientras reconocía las caras de los presentes

-Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki y chico raro que nunca he visto. Buenos días. Buenas tardes. Buenas noches- el saludo y todo eso pero a Rex le cabreo como se dirigió a él en cierta parte pero decidió pasarlo de lado, el zombi agarro su propia lapida mientras preparaba la batalla

-¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo! ¡Incluso si otro mocoso que no conozco!- Rex de nuevo le salió una vena en la frente por ello

-¡Al menos ten algo de respeto! ¡Maldito zombi pandillero!- el rechino los dientes y choco los puños mientras las líneas azules se formaron y crecieron alrededor de sus brazos y estos cambiaron, se llenaron de metal hasta que se transformaron en una versión más grande y reforzada de acero de unas manos robóticas que claramente dolerían al impactar con el cuerpo de una persona las estudiantes del Shibusen se quedaron bastante asombrados e incluso el Dios de la muerte que estaba observando ahora tenía una mejor vista de esas maquinas que le comento antes

-'Esas…son las habilidades que menciono Shinigami-sama'- pensó Maka al ver las raras maquinas que se habían convertido las manos de Rex y Sid también lo estaba ya que esta era la primera vez que veía algo como eso

-¡Soy un nuevo alumno y tu ya no eres un profesor! ¡Por tanto no tengo porque escuchar tus clases de mierda o lo que tengas que decir! ¡Más vale que recuerdes mi nombre cuando te remate! ¡SOY REX!-

El dio un gran salto mientras preparo un poderoso impacto con sus manos pero el zombi también salto esquivándolo pero eso no impidió que Rex diera el golpe ya que sabía que la onda de choque lo golpearía de todos modos

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Tal y como Rex sabia, la onda de choque que causo el golpe termino por causar un destrozo monstruoso y el impacto también alcanzo al zombi dejando siendo lanzado un poco hacia el aire, Black Star no desaprovecho esto y dio un salto para estar al mismo nivel que el haciendo poner defensivo

-¡No creas que ese bastardo se quedara con todo el escenario!- el asesino le dio una fuerte patada en el plexo solar haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre mandándolo a impactar contra el suelo, Maka junto a Soul pudieron ver el increíble daño que esos 2 golpes provocaron pero el que dio Rex que de por si no impacto pudo haber sido un daño abismal si Sid no hubiera esquivado

-Oi, Maka…- llamo su guadaña y Maka vio que Soul tenía una cara seria lo cual a veces era raro teniendo en cuenta el momento

-Vamos a hacer eso, unir nuestras frecuencia de almas- ella lo vio insegura por un momento ya que esa técnica hasta ahora no la han perfeccionado, pero podría ser una buena oportunidad para probar que tan lejos han llegado

-Estás seguro- él le mostro una sonrisa confiada

-Vamos a aplastar a ese zombi podrido- los dos asintieron

Rex volvió sus brazos a la normalidad y vio a Black Star ponerse en guardia con sus guadañas gemelas mientras el zombi se levanto lentamente y él se preparo para cortarlo en pedazos, su brazo izquierdo brillo con las líneas azules en forma de circuito mientras el metal cubrió su brazo en forma de un encaje y como si fuera un navaja retráctil, una gigantesca espada naranja con filamentos y cuatro agujeros en la pala se formo mientras la agarro de sus mangas el EVO se lamio los labios mientras preparaba su BFS

-Sabes…de todas las pelis de zombis que he visto…las armas corto punzantes siempre han sido mis favoritas contra ellos- sonrió sádicamente mientras apunto su cuchilla gigante hacia el zombi el tembló por un momento al ver la sonrisa que tenía el EVO

-¡Oye maldito chico maquina deja de robar mi escenario!- grito enfurecido el peli estrella sacándole una gota a Rex ya que en cierto sentido están trabajando juntos pero en ese momento sintieron una abrazador poder y energía justo cerca de ellos

 **-¡Tamashi no Kyoume!-**

(Resonancia de Almas)

El asesino y el EVO junto al zombi vieron como sus otros dos compañeros habían empezado un grito de guerra mientras una poderosa energía se hacía presente a su alrededor en ese momento la guadaña que era Soul empezó a brillar intensamente mientras la preparo luego se convirtió en una guadaña de doble filo, se convirtió en una masa brillosa gigante con un gran ojo rojo y negro con colores oscuros y morados con brillos despampanantes espectrales

-¡La habilidad más poderosa de un usuaria de guadaña demoniaca! ¡El Caza-Brujas!- ella azoto su guadaña hacia el zombi y todo iba bien…hasta que su pie resbalo haciéndola perder el equilibrio y azoto su gran poder hacia el lado equivocado…o sea hacia Rex y el peli estrella, los cuales por pura suerte lograron esquivar la gigantesca media luna brillante que casi los rebana en pedazos, el rastro de destrucción del ataque fue bastante devastador pero eso no quito el miedo y vértigo que sintieron el EVO y el asesino

-¡ACASO ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATARNOS!-

Gritaron los infartados al ver casi toda su vida frente a sus ojos claro el zombi también parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón…aunque él no tiene corazón ¡Yohohohoho! ¡AH! ¡Perdón, anime equivocado jejeje ^^'! volviendo al caso ahora el EVO y el asesino trataban de recuperar el aliento despues de esa experiencia cercana a la muerte aunque no se la primera vez para Rex, Maka y Soul empezaron a gritarse pero el zombi aprovecho esto y se oculto bajo tierra, eso no paso desapercibido por nadie

-¡Soul era un completo idiota!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si fuiste tú la que lo jodio todo al final! ¡Muerte!-

-¡¿Cómo que muérete?! ¡Qué malo eres, mejor anda a que te den, baka!-

Este no era el mejor momento para discutir ya que en ese preciso momento el zombi había vuelto a salir de la tierra apunto de clavarle esa estaca a Maka pero fue bloqueado por Rex quien corto esa estaca en partes con su espada y Black Star trato de darle otro corte pero el zombi volvió a apartarse y se metió bajo tierra de nuevo haciendo al peli estrella ponerse en guardia

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás de nuevo cadáver de ropa ochentera de mierda! ¡Ya me he enfrentado a bichos que se esconden bajo tierra!- el saco sus Smack Hands y estas empezaron a girar en forma de unos taladros y justamente para eso los uso, como excavadores y se metió bajo tierra para darle caza a ese pendejo aunque claro al peli estrella no le gusto en lo mas mínimo que el EVO de nuevo le robara el protagonismo

-¡Ahora veras chico maquina! ¡Tú no eres el único con nuevos trucos!- …aunque en realidad esos poderes de Rex son uno de sus clásicos, pobre Black Star no sabe cuán opacado podría llegar a sentirse si Rex usa sus maquinas Omega pero eso solo lo alentaría a superarse, señores ¡Que empiece la rivalidad! ¡Damas y Caballeros, escucho sus apuestas! ¡Quien dijo yo! …bueno el punto es que Black Star empezó a poner en práctica su habilidad, las cadenas se empezaron a mover meticulosamente alrededor de él y Maka mientras hacían la forma de una estrella

 **-¡Trap Star!-**

Las cadenas se posicionaron mientras la tierra empezó a vibrar cerca de ellos lo que significa que Rex había dado con el zombi y por si fuera cosa de la ironía ellos emergieron desde el lado izquierdo de la trampa del peli estrella haciendo que esta se activara

-¡Trap Star activada, ahora veras lo que es bueno zombi de mierda y chico maquina!- si eso sería un momento de genialidad…de no ser porque las cadenas este….pues, se agarrón a Maka al zombi y a Rex…en ese preciso momento

-¡¿Huh?!-

-¡¿Hue?!-

-¡¿Ieeeh?!-

Todo había sido encadenados por el peli estrella quien se reia estrepitosamente

-¡Oye cabron que crees que estás haciendo!- grito Soul aun en su forma de guadaña completamente cabreado

-¡Recordare esto, mocoso ninja cabeza de estrella!- gruño Rex quien estaba a punto de liberar pero también recordó que si lo hacia el puto podrido también lo haría…y luego tendría que corretearlo y eso es molesto

El Shinigami quien estaba observando junto con su hijo tenían una gran gota al ver como se pusieron las cosas…aunque la demostración de poder de todos fue bastante impresionante en su desempeño incluso contemplo a Maka usar el Caza Brujas por primera vez lo cual era de impresionar, también vio algunas de las habilidades de Rex que según él ya tenía mucha experiencia en el combate tanto lejano como cercano con cualquier tipo de arma que él construya ya que tiene entrenamiento militar y manejo de la espada en el esgrima y en el arte del Itoryuu y Nitoryuu gracias a su maestro Seis…quiero decir Rex estuvo viviendo en Providencia desde aproximadamente que tenía diez años, cuando Seis lo encontró, durante todo ese tiempo hasta ahora ha entrenado sus poderes llevándolos al límite sin contar el entrenamiento…de que otra forma seria el arma más perfecta y mortífera para los EVOS, pero ahora solo necesitaba aprender a controlar las frecuencias de su alma para poder pulir por completo sus habilidades como el primer Tecnico-ArmaDemoBiomecanica en la historia del Shibusen

 **Minutos más tarde**

Gracias a la persuasión de Rex y Black Star, y el ex profesor Sid hablo para que les dijera quien lo convirtió en un zombi y les dijo que era el Doctor Frankenstein y antes de que Rex pudiera hacer una broma sobre ello llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa completamente llena de puntos de sutura y simple vista se nota que el que vive ahí estaría loco de atar…nada bueno

-'Es que nada en este mundo pude ser normal'- pensó el EVO con una gran gota que bajaba por su columna al ver la casa tan rara…ni siquiera el castillo de Van Klaiss era se veía tan raro en el exterior

Quien iría a pensar que la vida de este EVO que tanto queremos podría tener un giro tan locamente inesperado…esperemos que la estadía en este lugar no termine por revolverle mucho el cerebro

 **FIN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Heeey! Qué onda gente como están aquí les hablo su amigable vecino el hombre ara- ¡QUIERO DECRI! Inferno999, como pueden ver esta historia es uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos puesto que siempre me imagine como seria ver a alguien como Rex en un mundo tan mindfucking y jodido como lo es Soul Eater aunque otros que me tiene emocionado es el de G-Rex con Fairy Tail y con el de SAO ya que verlos en un mundo como ese no tendría precio XDXDXDXDDDD a parte les hare una pregunto Rex vs Natsu ¿Quién gana? Si no has visto los poderes de Rex hasta el final de su serie entonces pensaras que ganaría Natsu…déjame decir que mejor termines de ver la serie ya que te quedarías muy sorprendido en cuanto al abismal avance que Rex obtuvo incluso hasta el punto de dejar en la mierda a ciertos personajes de anime y videojuegos**

 **Derecho siempre me imagine que Rex se llevaría de perlas o muy bien con Alex Mercer, ya que los dos tienen muchas cosas en común, ambos son aberraciones de la ciencia, los dos tienen el poder de convertir sus cuerpos en armas, los dos pueden generar una armadura o en el caso de Rex un robot gigante armado hasta la polla también tienden a perder la memoria pero recuperarla a largo plazo y finalmente y lo más importante, los dos se entienden ya que saben que no son humanos y por ello no tardarían nada en llevarse bien…aparte son Badass :3, bien si les gusto el fic denle a favoritos si quieren y también pueden seguirme si esta es la primera de mis historias que ven, no olviden ver mi pag principal para leer otras de mis historias, bien este es Inferno quien se despide…hasta la próxima**

 **Mata ne! ¡Mina-san~! ^w^/**


	2. La Sincronizacion de las Maquinas

**Como siempre una nota está en la parte de abajo ya que cuando termino de escribir en Word me da pereza hacerle al mouse y subir hasta aquiva :'v. por tanto espero que disfruten de este cap ya que deje una que otra sorpresa. En fin, lea, disfrute, comente, agregue y nos veremos la próxima :3**

 **DECLAIMER: ¡NADA DE LO QUE ESTA ESTABLECIDO AQUÍ ME PERTENECE! ¡TODO ESTA RESERVADO PARA MAN OF ACTION(GENERATOR REX) Y PARA ATSUSHI OHKUBO-SENSEI(SOUL EATER)**

 **En fin…**

 **Luz, cámara…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Generator Soul: El Mecha Cazador

Capitulo 2: La Sincronización de las maquinas

 **Ubicación: Entrada a la casa de Stein**

Rex se quedo viendo la casa que parecía estar…eeh ¿Llena de costuras? Ok eso es algo con lo que podría lidiar al menos por el momento, ahora debía de concentrarse en el hecho de que el maldito que empezó esto de la zombificación estaba en este lugar y era obvio que lo haría comerse sus botas de acero ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, el vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, BIEN cerrada, tenia cadenas y un gran candado también, sea quien sea que viva aquí se nota que no le gustan las visitas, lástima que Rex le gusta llegar de improvisto

-Oigan, esta es la casa de este loco ¿cierto? Se nota por la forma de su casa que realmente se expresa bien en eso- bromeo el EVO para romper el hielo pero no pareció surtir efecto ya que sus compañeros seguían con el seño fruncido

-'Vaya que serios, esto se poniendo un poco frio'-

El solo lo dejo ahí y se acerco a la puerta de hierro, transformo una de sus manos en su Smack Hand de nuevo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros quienes ahora podían ver el equipo más de cerca…parecía completamente de acero, metálico, bien macizo no por nada logro dañar al zombi solo con una onda de choque provocada por sus manos, pero algo no estaba bien, ese tipo de habilidad era imposible de que existiera, además si fuera un arma ¿Por qué no tiene un Técnico? Ninguna arma puede ser manejada a todo su potencial sin un técnico que la emplee entonces… ¿cómo es que este chico parecía tener un nivel maestro en el uso de sus poderes? Ella tenía que saber

-Este…disculpa, Rex ¿Podria preguntar…?-

-¡Perdón por la intromisión!-

Maka fue cortada cuando Rex sin previo aviso rompió la puerta con todo y cerradura de un solo golpe y mando todo a la mierda, la discreción, un ataque sorpresa…todo se jodio cuando el mando a volar la puerta…que pena, el EVO solo volvió su mano a la normalidad y se adentro a la residencia sin el consentimiento de sus amigos quienes…estaban blancos con unas caras de póker al ver como su nuevo compañero alerto por completo a su enemigo…pero en fin ¿Qué se le va hacer? Rex siguió caminando como si nada pero cuando vio que sus amigos no seguían (porque estaban aun jodidos) este se volteo a verlos y seguían blancos lo que le saco una gota de la nuca

-…Oigan… ¿Van a venir o no? Ese tipo de seguro nos ha de estar esperando-

En ese momento ellos salieron del shock y se dirigieron a Rex con una expresión bien cabreada

-¡CLARO QUE NOS ESTA ESPERANDO! ¡VOLASTE LA PUERTA DE SU CASA DE UN PUTAZO! ¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?!-

El EVO tenía una gota en la nuca que se hacía más grande cuando los vio echando humos pero aun asi no se iba a dejar molestar por ello…solo se disculpo y se adentro al patio de la casa para ver al loco que vive ahí. Los demás lo siguieron aunque seguían enojados pero bueno eso ya no importa realmente, el casa del tipo realmente era extraña pero bueno considerando que el que vive ahí había zombificado a un profesor…era obvio que no estaba bien de la cabeza, Rex solo se limito a ponerse alerta al igual que sus nuevos compañeros

-¿Cómo creen que sea ese sujeto? El profesor Stein- se pregunto Soul y los demás se pusieron a pensar con la excepción de Rex que no conocía en lo más mínimo a ese tipo

-Ni idea, pero si fue capaz de someter a alguien como Sid-sensei seguro se trata de alguien muy fuerte- menciono Maka algo preocupada, en cambio Rex aunque trato de alivianar el ambiente, también se mantuvo serio ya que este sujeto había convertido a un maestro en un zombi ¿Cómo es si quiera eso posible? Ni idea, desde hace unas 19 horas se había dado cuenta que este es un mundo lleno de mindfucks sin lógica alguna…asi que

¿Para qué molestarse?

-Sin mencionar desquiciado. Pero eso no importa, si aquí es donde vive ese bicho raro simplemente démosle una paliza para terminar con esto- Rex se adelanto directo a lo que parecía ser la entrada seguido de sus compañeros

-Tú lo has dicho amigo, mientras mas rapido terminemos con esto más rapido podre salir de estas estúpidas lecciones extras- dijo Soul una sonrisa, a él le estaba empezando a agrada el EVO por su actitud que según él, es cool

El EVO asintió pero cuando estaban por entrar se escucho un ruido que provenía del interior de la casa, era chirriante, como unas ruedas oxidadas de una de esas sillas giratorias sin mencionar que Rex desde hace un rato podía escuchar algo muy parecido a un engranaje siendo girado una y otra vez es un ruido inconfundible para el ya que vivió escuchando los engranajes de sus maquinas desde que tiene memoria

-Algo se acerca-

Los demás se mantuvieron calmados mientras esperaban lo que estaba por venir, Rex por su parte mantuvo sus Nanites activados en modo de ataque y defensa, aun si es nuevo en este mundo, el poco tiempo que estuvo le dio a entender que todo aquí es peligroso además de ilógico…aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello

El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, se estaba acercando cada vez más

Hasta que…

 **¡TAP!**

-¡GYAH!-

 **¡BAM!**

Todos tenían caras de póker cuando vieron a un tipo demasiado raro, parecía estar en sus veinte años o más, era de pelo blanco puro, con una bata blanca de medico pero lo que más llamo la atención de Rex (porque para los otros parecía hacérseles normal) era ¡EL ENORME TORNILLO ATRAVESADO EN SU CABEZA! ¡¿Cómo mierda es eso si quiera posible?! ¡WTF! Este mundo le estaba destrozando el cerebro a Rex, tantos mindfucks pueden hacer daño y el pobre EVO no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo. En fin el tipo peliblanco solo se levanto y se sacudió el polvo como si nada y se sentó en su silla de nuevo y se volvió a ajustar ese maldito tornillo que tenía en la cabeza dejando a Rex más perturbado de lo que ya estaba

-'¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!'- el pobre no iba a poder dormir esta noche…es una lástima que este mundo aun no haya mostrado lo peor ya que mientras el tiempo avance el EVO vera cosas que le joderan por completo el sentido común y en parte su cordura

-Hum…eso no salió como esperaba. Bueno supongo que tendrá que ser asi… ¡Esperen un momento, voy a intentarlo de nuevo!- el cogió su silla y se fue de nuevo para adentro dejando a todos los presentes completamente mindfuckeados

-Oi…no deberíamos de detenerlo- dijo Soul aun con su actitud pero él estaba tan jodido como los otros

-Pero con ese tipo de primera impresión…- Maka tenía una gota que bajaba por su cabeza despues de presenciar lo que acaba de pasar

-A mi me pareció interesante- parece que Black Star si le gusto…pero bueno es del peli estrella del que estamos hablando

-A mi también- simpatizo Tsubaki

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de la enorme tuerca que tenía ese tipo atravesada en la cabeza?- los demás miraron a Rex quien también tenía una cara de WTF por ver al tipo…pero en fin, sigamos

Luego de unos segundos el resto volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido de la silla giratoria desde el interior de la casa la única diferencia es que el ambiente serio de hace rato se había ido por el caño ya que despues de ver lo que paso hace rato no dudaban que esta vez iba a pasar lo mismo…solo era intuición pero…

 **¡TAP!**

-¡NYAHOUG!-

 **¡BAM!**

En efecto la silla del tipo se volvió a pegar con la entrada y el callo de espaldas de nuevo dejando a todos con una gota que se hacía aun más grande

-'¡ES EL DOCTOR IDIOTA!'-

Fue el pensamiento de todo mientras veían al tipo que de nuevo se estaba acomodando el maldito tornillo de la cabeza, luego de eso se tomo la molestia de mirar a sus invitados aunque parecía que los dos golpes lo dejaron aturdido

-Este… ¿Necesitan algo?- pregunto mientras estaba de cabeza y la gota que tenían en la nuca se hizo aun mas grande…el tipo era un total simplón…y a Rex le estaba recordando a alguien no sabía porque pero este tipo le recordaba a alguien

-¿Eres Stein no es asi?- pregunto Soul ahora con un poco de seriedad en su voz

-¿Tú fuiste el que ataco a Sid-sensei, verdad?- pregunto Maka y el peliblanco se levanto y se volvió a sentar en su silla con una mirada indiferente y desinteresada

-Sí, si ¿Asi que se trata de eso? ¿Entonces son estudiantes del Shibusen, no es asi?- pregunto el doctor

-¿Es que acaso nos guardas rencor o algo?- pregunto Maka con un poco de ira presente en su voz

El doctor se mantuvo escéptico

-La verdad no. mis razones son bastante simples. Observación e Investigación. Eso es todo. Eso es lo que me motiva. Todo en este mundo es un objeto de investigación. Por supuesto, yo también- Rex tenía la impresión de que este sujeto le recordaba a Van Klaiss o al menos una fusión de él con su hermano lo cual lo hace aun más tétrico, aunque algo de este tipo lo estaba inquietando…demasiado y sus compañeros podían sentirlo

-Oye Soul ¿No sientes algo extraño?- Stein seguía mirando directamente en ellos y el resto, él podía verlo claramente, las almas de las personas frente a él y podía dar un veredicto concreto de la clase de relación entre ellos

-La onda de resonancia de sus almas no es muy estable. Un alma rebelde y cínica y un alma seria y trabajadora. No parece que resonaran para nada- explico el doctor y Rex se quedo un poco impactado, saber que alguien pueda ver las almas de las personas no suena a algo de todos los días y eso que la vida de Rex ha sido jodidamente rara

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes ver las almas de las personas? ¿Acaso eres…un técnico?- pregunto Soul

-Seguramente uno de primera clase si puede ver el alma de las personas y definir su personalidad a la perfección- dijo Maka mientras el doctor se quedaba ahí mirando a los demás sin embargo algo llamo su atención, había una luz tenue en el ambiente…brillante y un flujo de energía irregular que no había visto antes desde hace un rato lo estaba inquietando pero despues desapareció

-'¿Qué será? Es la primera vez que siento un flujo de energía tan fuerte como este, parece una combinación artificial, natural e espiritual, hum…bueno lo averiguare luego'- él se volvió a sus invitados

-Oye Maka ¿Qué tu también no puedes ver ese tipo de cosas también?- pregunto Soul a su compañera

-¿Eh? ¡P-Por supuesto!- dijo inquieta y el doctor se rio un poco

-Tu onda de alma se está desestabilizando un poco ¡Kawaii~!- la rubia se sonrojo por completo y se tapo el pecho como si la estuvieran viendo desnuda

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No mires, pervertido!- Rex de nuevo tenía una gota que bajaba por su cuello al ver la escena tan extraña…prefirió mantenerse callado ya que no quería que ese loco se percatara de el todavía

 **-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Cállense! ¡YAHOO!-**

El grito llamo la atención de todos y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el techo del edificio donde al parecer…Black Star estaba trepado haciendo su acto de espectáculo otra vez…

 **-¡El tiempo que tenia los normales como ustedes para hablar ha terminado! ¡De ahora en adelante este es un monologo completamente centrado en MI!-** grito el ninja a los cuatro vientos sacándoles una gota de nuevo a los presentes

-En qué momento…- Tsubaki de nuevo miraba a su compañero haciendo de las suyas…y no podía detenerlo

 **-¡No sé si ven o no las almas de las personas! ¡Como si me importaran las almas de los demás!-** él se lanzo hacia el piso a toda velocidad y se puso en pose de combate frente a el científico loco

 **-¡Con que pueda ver mi propia alma es suficiente!-** Stein dejo salir una pequeña carcajada al ver al chico tan energético y lleno de vida

-¡Eres increíble! Que alma más obstinada y violenta tienes…sería difícil encontrar a alguien con quien pudieran hacer una buena resonancia ¿Deben de haber pocas personas que puedan ajustarse a un alma como la tuya, verdad?- él se volvió a ajustar el tornillo pero el peli estrella ya estaba en modo de batalla

-¡AYA VOY!-

El ninja peli estrella acelero a toda velocidad directo al doctor que seguía aun en su silla casi sin prestar mucha atención…pero lo sorprendente vino ahora. Black Star no logro asestar el primer golpe y el doctor giro si silla en un ángulo de 360 grados bloqueando el segundo ataque, Black Star también dio un giro para dar una patada pero Stein bloqueo y para colmo el uso el impulso para asestar un fuerte golpe en el rostro del ninja que lo mando volando directo al piso con ligero sangrado en su frente y nariz

-¡Black Star!- Stein dirigió su mirada directo en Tsubaki quien fue la que grito con preocupación y este también tomo nota del alma de la pelinegra

-¡Oh, ya veo asi eres su compañera! Ya veo tu alma sería la única en hacer contacto con él, un alma amable y cooperativa que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás, no está mal- él se acomodo de nuevo el tornillo

-¿Qué rayos eres tú?- pregunto Soul pero entonces el doctor dirigió su mirada directo a la última persona que le faltaba inspeccionar

-A leguas se nota que es un científico loco- dijo Rex con algo de disgusto y el doctor se lo quedo mirando un momento…y por primera vez en su vida…el doctor Franken Stein había estrechado la mirada por ver algo que no conocía, la energía que percibió hace rato ¡Era causada por este chico! Stein no podía explicarlo bien, pero el cuerpo de Rex parecía estar completamente compuesto de energía, él veía como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de unas esferas azules y en el centro estaban dos que eran más grandes una era obviamente su alma pero… ¿Y la otra? Para él…era un enigma

-Anata wa… ¿Nanidesu ka? (Tu… ¿Qué eres?)- pregunto el doctor mientras se ajustaba de nuevo el tornillo al tratar de descifrar lo que el EVO tenia…parecía que esas dos esferas grandes en su cuerpo mantenían un orden jerárquico dentro de su cuerpo y les ordenaba al resto de esferas más pequeñas que hacer y cómo reaccionar, cambiar, adaptarse y transformarse

Los estudiantes miraron a Rex por un momento ya que ellos aunque les desagrada la idea de que Stein iniciara la pregunta, sentían curiosidad también ya que para ellos, Rex también era un enigma mientras esto pasaba Tsubaki aprovecho para ir por Black Star. El EVO mantuvo una mirada seria

-¿Porque tendría que decírtelo?- respondió este escéptico, Rex ya tiene experiencia dialogando con científicos locos…Stein no es ni de lejos el primero con el que se ha topado y tampoco sería el ultimo

-No te vez como nada que haya visto antes. Pero si no me vas a decir, supongo que solo tendré que averiguarlo haciendo un inspección profunda- este dejo un pequeña sonrisa mientras se volvió a acomodar el tornillo por última vez mientras se levanto de la silla preparado para la lucha…Rex igualmente activo sus Nanites para modo de batalla y Stein ahora podía verlo…la esfera que era el alma de Rex mando un corriente directo a la otra espera y esta mando un dispara en cadena que hizo que las demás esferas pequeñas empezaran a dispersarse en diferentes extremidades del cuerpo. Los brazos y las piernas lo que hizo al doctor estrechar la mirada

-'Interesante. Parece que mantienen una formación específica para cuando van a atacar y cuando van a defenderse, pero la pregunta es… ¿Cuál formación eligieron?'- Stein prefirió mantener el perfil alto en la defensiva ya que esto es algo con lo que no ha lidiado todavía en comparación con los demás Técnicos. Rex también adopto una pose defensiva

-Lo siento doc. No estoy de humor para hacerme una revisión hoy, además…no estoy en muy buenos términos con los científicos locos que digamos- Stein no le tomo mucha importancia a eso y simplemente suspiro

-Bueno, ya obtuve suficientes datos de todas formas. Satte…empecemos con el experimento-

 **Mientras en el Shibusen**

 **Ubicación: Sala de la Muerte**

Death the Kid, miraba junto a su padre en el espejo que mostraba la batalla de los estudiantes con el Técnico de primera clase, junto a él estaban sus armas las hermanas Thompson, Liz y Patty, frente al estaba el Shinigami quien también estaba mirando con interés la batalla

-Tenía el presentimiento de que desde el principio…ni siquiera el Doctor Stein podría darnos una pista de lo que es en verdad ese Shonen…supongo que tendremos que esperar a que el nos lo explique- desde un principio el Shinigami tenía la esperanza de que el mejor científico especializado en el estudio de las almas podría darles a ellos una clave de lo que Rex es realmente, pero al parecer…también para él es un completo enigma

-Me pregunto cuál es el origen que causo esa naturaleza en el señor Rex. Chichiwe… ¿No crees que sea un poco extraño? Este chico cayó directamente del cielo y actuó como si todo lo que está aquí fuera completamente nuevo para él. Incluso las personas de afuera son conscientes de la existencia del Shibusen y de Death City, entonces ¿Cómo es que ese chico actuó como si no supiera nada sobre nosotros?- en efecto una academia tan prestigiada, única y famosa como el Shibusen era reconocida en todo el mundo y para muchos sería raro que alguien no conociera o siquiera supiera que es el Shibusen…simplemente era extraño…el Shinigami se mantuvo en silencio hasta que hablo con una voz más rotunda

-Es cierto…y sumando las habilidades únicas y desconocidas que ese posee chico, hace que las cosas que nos platico cuando llego fueran más acertadas, este chico definitivamente…-

 **-…No es de nuestro mundo…-**

Kid, Liz y Patty miraron con el seño un tanto fruncido a las palabras del Shinigami ya que realmente les había sorprendido demasiado, aun cuando Rex les había dado esa explicación el dia que vino, simplemente no podían creerle aun despues de todo eso no era algo fácil de tragar, parecía imposible ¿Pequeñas nano robots creados por la humanidad para curar todas las enfermedades en el mundo pero que terminaron volviéndose inestables y provoca una explosión donde todo ser vivo en la tierra estaba infectado con ellos y que convertían a los humanos en monstruos? Era demasiado…y el hecho de que haya venido de otro universo lo hace aun más imposible, pero conforme lo veían usando sus poderes y también agregando la síntesis de Stein, daba más razones para creer que Rex no era de su mundo…pero la pregunta sigue ¿Qué es él exactamente?

 **De vuelta a la palea**

-¡RAAAAAAAARG!- Maka cargo a toda velocidad contra el científico loco quien simplemente esquiva rodando con su silla y con la fuerza del retroceso le da un fuerte cabezazo a Black Star y lo tira al piso pero cuando dirigió su mirada a Rex sus ojos se ampliaron mucho, los brazos del EVO fueron cubiertos por las líneas azules y una gran cantidad de metal se empezó a esparcir por sus brazos y esto empezaron a cambiar y mutar hasta convertirse en unos gigantescos mazos de color naranja

-¡RRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!- Rex corrió a toda velocidad pero cuando trato de asestar un golpe el científico lo esquivo con facilidad, Rex volvió con un golpe lateral pero el dio un salto y se puso detrás de él, Rex junto sus dos manos pero cuando iba a dar el golpe, Stein se barrio para pasar bajo sus piernas y termino por golpear el concretos creando un mini terremoto seguido una onda de choque. Stein se volvió a poner de pie y examino hasta el último detalle que de sus movimientos

-Ya veo, el nivel de fuerza que pueden dar esas cosas fácilmente podría destruir un edificio de un golpe si se aplica la cantidad de poder necesario…interesante- el acomodo sus gafas y se quito la bata de científico mientras Rex lo seguía mirando con el seño fruncido

-Sin embargo, tus movimientos son muy lentos debido al tamaño y peso que tienen…necesitas mas practica- pero Rex solo sonrió mientras miraba al científico loco

-Quizá sea eso…o~ tal vez sea porque quería ver de que eres capaz-

-¿Qué?-

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

 **¡CRAAAAAAASH!**

Antes de que siquiera alguien se diera cuenta el poderoso golpe metálico había impactado completamente en el cuerpo del Doctor Stein mandándolo contra el muro de su casa y dejando un rastro de destrucción monstruosa, Rex estaba ahí aun con su puño robótico extendido respirando un poco precipitado mientras sus compañeros veían sorprendidos

-S-Sugoi…logro darle un golpe directo sin que pudiéramos siquiera verlo…eso no puede ser real- tanto Maka como Soul estaba igualmente sorprendidos aunque bueno…Black Star de nuevo estaba echando humo por que Rex le robo el protagonismo de nuevo ya que él era el que quería darle el primer golpe a ese bastardo

-¡Oe chico maquina te lo advierto este es mi escenario me las pagaras!-

El EVO de nuevo tenía una gota en su nuca

-¿Qué no se supone que somos equipo?- el peli estrella seguía echando humo y Tsubaki dejo salir un risita nerviosa por ello

-Ser capaz de dar un golpe como ese a esa velocidad…-

Todos de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas al hoyo que había hecho el cuerpo de Stein en la pared solo para ver incrédulos y con los ojos bien abiertos como el doctor empezó a salir de los escombros mientras se acomodaba el hombro parecía que no le habían hecho tanto daño a pesar que tenían varios rasguños, Rex volvió sus brazos a la normalidad y esta vez trato de hacerle a la defensiva mientras el profesor salía del agujero

-I-Imposible…se capaz de levantarse despues de recibir semejante impacto… ¡¿Qué demonios es él?!- dijo Maka completamente en shock, Stein mismo lo dijo hace rato, un golpe directo de los brazos de Rex con el suficiente poder eran capaces de destruir un edificio ¿Acaso se contuvo? ¡Pero aun si asi fuera sería imposible que alguien se recupere tan rapido!

Stein se dirigió a Rex

-…Debe de requerir años de entrenamiento para ser capaz de moverse tan rapido cargando con un arma tan pesada, cada vez mas dan más ganas de diseccionarte…Rex-

El EVO frunció el seño pero aun asi no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácilmente

-He escuchado las mismas palabras de otros científicos y les he pateado el culo y tú obviamente no serás la excepción-

-Hooo~ ¿Es asi? Entonces aun no me has conocido del todo. Eres bastante veloz, lo reconozco…pero…-

 **¡SLAP!**

Antes de que Rex se diera cuenta, Stein había puesto su mano directo en su pecho pero lo peor vino despues…una extraña ráfaga de electricidad amarilla recorrió todo el cuerpo del EVO

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHGHG! ¡NNNAAAAARRGGG! ¡GUUUGFUAAAAAAA! ¡GAAAAAAAAARGR!-

-¡REEEEEX!-

-¡REEEX-SAAAAAN!-

-¡DETENTE MALDITO BASTARDO!-

-¡CHICO MAQUINAS!-

El cuerpo entero de Rex estaba siendo electrocutado a tal punto en que de su boca empezó a salir una gran cantidad de humo, de su nariz salió algo de sangre y de sus orejas también, Stein no se detuvo ahí es mas aumento en nivel de descargo y empezó a usar las dos manos haciendo que el flujo eléctrico fuera incluso peor…luego de unos segundo se detuvo y Rex se quedo ahí con la mirada perdida y en blanco y de todo su cuerpo salía una gran cantidad de humo…algunas parte de su piel estaba algo negras y en ese momento Stein coloco un dedo en su frente y le dio un pequeño empujón

 **¡PLUM!**

El cuerpo del pelinegro cayó al piso completamente inmóvil y aun estaba echando humo, todos los demás miraban con horror como su nuevo amigo había caido en combate

-…Aun te falta mucho para ser el mejor, Shonen…-

Stein suspiro y se dirigió al resto del equipo pero el primero en reaccionar fue Black Star

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE MATEREE! ¡RAAAAARGH!-

El ninja peli estrella se lanzo a toda velocidad directo hacia el doctor psicótico

-¡Black Star!-

El ninja no escucho a su compañero y fue corriendo directo hacia el científico loco quien solo dio un suspiro de su cigarrillo, el peli estrella dio una patada lateral que iba directo al lado derecho del torso pero Stein lo bloque y le da un codazo en la cara que lo clava directo el concreto pero el ninja pese al dolor se levanto e iba atacar con otra patada directo a su rostro pero el docto agarra pie y lo avienta directo a la pared…Stein se enderezo y dejo salir una bocanada de humo de su cigarro

-Tratar de atacar de manera irracional jamás es una buena idea ¿Sabían?-

Todos veían al científico con el seño fruncido

-Sera cabron…- Soul miro directo al cuerpo de Rex pero llevo una gran sorpresa…el EVO había puesto una mano sobre su pecho y de esta salieron las líneas azules que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo

-¿Qué mierda…? Oi Maka…mira eso-

-¿Eh?- la rubia vio directo al lugar que señalaba el albino y esta también se llevo la misma sorpresa, alguna forma parecía que las heridas de Rex se estaban empezando a curar, las quemaduras se iban y su piel recupero el color…pero sobretodo su alma estaba comportándose de un modo extraño

-¿Se está…curando?- pregunto ella dudosa ya que eso es algo que no se ve todos los días

-Asi parece pero creo que le tomara tiempo…necesitamos distraer a Stein hasta que él se cure… ¿Estas lista?- pregunto su compañero y Maka se sentía insegura…ella podía verla…ella podía ver la enorme alma que Stein poseía y sabia que sería imposible pero…tratar no cuesta nada ¿Cierto? Además las ondas de alma que Rex empezó a liberar eran completamente extrañas eran casi como…

…Varios individuos comunicándose unos con otros…

-Maka…-

-Si…-

Soul la miro desde el reflejo de la hoja de la guadaña con su típica sonrisa

-Vamos a partirle el trasero a ese bicho raro-

Maka le devolvió la sonría

-¡Sí!-

Stein miraba como la onda de almas de los dos empezaron a sincronizarse lo cual para el solo significaba una cosa…

 **-¡TAMASHI NO KYOUME!-**

El poder una vez más se hacía presente en los cuerpo de Maka y Soul quienes lanzaron un poderoso grito de guerra mientras sus almas se empezaron conectar a nivel espiritual y la sincronización se empezó a manifestar, Stein veía el acontecimiento asombrado mientras la guadaña se empezó a expandir y los colores espectrales también se hicieron presentes una vez más. La guadaña adopto la forma de doble filo y un gran ojo se apareció en el medio de la masa de colores espectrales

 **-¡La técnica más poderosa de un usuario de la Guadaña Demoniaca! ¡El Caza-Brujas!-**

La gigantesca guadaña espectral se hizo presente y Stein lo miraba con ligera impresión ya que aun que no era perfecta, el poder que emitía era algo que realmente tenía que premiar, pero en fin el aun no iba a dar alguna calificación extraña por ello, Maka y Soul junto fueron directo a Stein con un poderoso grito de guerra y azotaron la poderosa arma demoniaca con toda su fuerza

-¡VAMOS MUENTREN QUE VALEN LA PENA!-

El científico loco agarro la gigantesca guadaña espectral con las manos desnudas mientras las ondas de poder salian descontroladas pero Stein no se quedo atrás y empezó a usar sus frecuencias de alma para desestabilizar la muy poderosa que conexión que hacia el Caza-Brujas tan poderoso a tal punto en el que la hoja de la poderosa guadaña se empezó a agrietar hasta que…

 **¡CRASH!**

La poderosa hoja se rompió en pedazos y Maka cayó al piso llena de heridas ya que las ondas eléctricas también la dañaron por completo tanto física como espiritualmente, de la misma forma Soul quien fue el que más daño termino recibiendo

-Eso fue impresionante…pero…poco satisfactorio…no consiguieron mucho con eso- el científico se acerco lentamente hacia Maka pero entonces un brillo la cubrió. Se trataba de Soul quien se puso para cubrir a su amiga protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo…sin embargo…este estaba sonriendo

-¿Eso crees?-

El científico se dio la vuelta para ver a Rex Salazar una vez más frente a él con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, esto sorprendió a Stein ya que esta era la primera vez que alguien es capaz de ponerse en pie tan rapido despues de recibir unas peligrosas cantidad de descargas directo hacia su alma…pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta el podía verlo despues de todo. La otra esfera que esta junto al alma de Rex…estaba curando y dando soporte a la misma, podía ver como unas descargas azules estaban volviendo a estabilizarla y curándola haciendo que su ataque de antes de disipara con extrema facilidad

-'Interesante, esa esfera parece compartir las mismas ondas espirituales que la propia alma de Rex, es casi como si fueran una sola. No quiero imaginarme que pasaría que hicieran la resonancia pero…seria increíble que clase de enlace harían'-

Y tal como supuso el doctor, por la mente de Rex pasaban ciertas cosas, el tenia una intensa curiosidad ya que aun si no sabía cómo funcionaba este mundo ni tampoco tenía idea de porque las almas y todo esta cosa de espíritus tenía que ver pero…quiera intentar algo…nuevo. Todos vieron como Rex apretó los puños y se puso en una postura que daba a entender que estaba a punto de dejar fluir todo su poder y con un solo grito de guerra…

 **-¡TAMASHI NO KYOUME!-**

 **-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

Todo veían con los ojos atentos y clavados en Rex a la espera de ver un espectáculo único que solo se alcanza a ver rara vez en la vida asi mismo Rex tenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de poner más presión para dejar salir una explosión de energía…pero…

…No paso nada…

-¿Eh?-

Rex abrió los ojos para ver que no había sucedido nada y eso les saco una gran gota a todos los presentes quienes esperaban y al EVO también le empezó a baja una gran gota por la nuca

-¿S-Se supone que algo tenía que pasar…cierto?-

Si antes estaban en shock, ahora estaban aun peor ahora todos tenían la cara completamente blanqueada con una expresión que claramente decía "¡¿Acaso eres idiota, Omae?!" en cambio Stein mantenía una cara de póker neutral y tomo otra bocanada de su cigarrillo…literalmente la seriedad del ambiente se esfumo y Rex seguía ahí parado como si estuviera esperando algo, Sid solo se dio un face palm al ver la escena que para él, ya era demasiado estúpida

-Eso fue decepcionante-

Cuando Rex alcanzo a ver, Stein ya estaba de nuevo frente a él y puso otra vez su palma en su pecho y el EVO no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y una vez más las poderosas descargas empezaron a destrozarlo por dentro dejando salir un grito de dolor horrible

-¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHT!-

Una vez mas Rex grito de dolor por las poderosas descargas directas en su alma y cuando Stein se detuvo mando al pelinegro de una patada directo al muro haciendo otro agujero al lado del que habían hecho anteriormente

-Realmente estaba esperando ver algo interesante…parece ser que me equivoque- Stein desilusionado dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente directo en el resto del equipo, Black Star estaba inmóvil al igual que Maka y Soul la única que no sufrió daño fue Tsubaki, por ende el fue directo hacia ella

-Supongo que solo quedas tu- ella estaba paralizada al ver como ese monstruo se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, Soul no se podía mover y Maka parecía que aun estaba sufriendo los efectos de los choques eléctricos y Black Star estaba a su lado igual de inmóvil…estaba sola…no había nadie que la empleara o que la ayudara en estos momentos…solo podía ver como ese sujeto se acercaba paso a paso con la intención de matarla, luego hará lo mismo con sus amigos y finalmente terminara con su compañero a quien se supone que ella deba de proteger, no al rever pero ahora… ella…estaba…

¿Sola?

-¡No dejare que le pongas ni un dedo encima a ella, bastardo!- Tsubaki abrió los ojos en estado de shock y sorpresa para que alguien se había puesto frente a ella evitando que Stein pudiera avanzar más, la persona que la estaba protegiendo era…

-¡Black Star!-

El ninja pelo de estrella se puso frente a Tsubaki aun cuando todo su cuerpo estaba completamente magullado y cuerpo de heridas, su cara estaba roja por la sangre seca pero seguía de pie y mientras él se pueda seguir parando, el podrá seguir peleando…ese era su lema y modo de vida

-Hooo~. Eres más resistente de lo que supuse- el ninja mostro una sonrisa arrogante aun cuando su cuerpo podría colapsar en cualquier momento, él aun mantenía esa actitud arrogante

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Alguien como YO siempre rompe las expectativas de su oponente y de los demás! ¡De lo contrario no sería capaz de superar DIOS!-

Él rio con la fuerza que sus casi rotos pulmones podían dejarlo mientras su compañera veía con ojos casi lloroso como su compañero una vez más puso su vida en riesgo por ella. Black Star estaba cerca del colapso pero él sabía que Rex iba a volver ya que se estaba curando y tenía que ganar tiempo, Stein lo sabia igualmente por ello no iba a perder el tiempo y acabara con el rapido

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo Guadañas Gemelas!-

-¡HAI!-

Ella brillo en luz tenue y se lanzo a Black Star transformada en unas grandes guadañas de doble filo con cadenas que las atan fueron tomadas por el ninja y este entro en una pose de combate parecida a la cierto jinete del apocalipsis, curioso ¿No? pero el punto es que una vez más Black Star dando un fuerte grito de guerra fue corriendo directo a el doctor quien se volvió a ajustar el tornillo de su cabeza

-No se puede evitar ¿Cierto? ¡No importa, vengan a mí con todo lo que tengan!-

-¡RAAAAAGHT!-

Black Star dio un giro de 180 grados con las guadañas extendías, aun si podía sentir como cada hueso, arteria, ligamento o vena dentro de su cuerpo se estaba desgarrando o quebrando. El no iba a dejar que matara a sus amigos y mucho menos a su compañera, jamás lo permitiría incluso si ya no pudiera pelear aun se seguiría levantando con tal de poder hacer algo…esa es la clase de persona que Black Star es

-¡TOMA ESTO BASTARDO DESQUICIADO! **¡BLOODY STAR ATTACK!-**

(Ataque Estrella Sangrienta)

El ninja dio un corte lateral que Stein esquivo pero logro cortar una parte de su camisa, Black Star se impulso con la pierna derecha en el suelo y volvió con otro ataque directo al dorso pero Stein lo volvió a esquiva consiguiendo solo desgarrar su camisa, Black Star empezó a hacer ataques y cortes generando muchos combos distintos mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza hasta que Stein vio como la cadena que se enredo en su pie y el ninja sonrió de nuevo

-¡TE TENGO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AHORA TOMA ESTO! **¡DEADLY SHOOTING STAR!-**

(Estrella Fugaz Mortal)

-¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Black Star empezó a girar con fuerza hasta convertirse en un tornado con las guadañas extendidas generado una cadena de cortes masiva sobre el cuerpo de Stein quien puso los brazos al frente para defenderse mientras la onda masiva de cortes produjo un daño terrible por casi todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad y el ninja continuo sin detenerse mientras seguía gritando a todo pulmón

-S-Suge…-

Soul y Maka veían asombrados el ataque desenfrenado que el ninja estaba repartiendo en Stein con toda la fuerza que su magullado y ya cansado cuerpo podía darle pero en ese precisamente el ninja termino por escupir una peligrosa cantidad de sangre deteniendo el ataque y dejando todo su cuerpo completamente expuesto

-¡PUHUAG!-

-¡Black Star!-

Stein vio el punto abierto y agarro el chaleco de Black Star estampándolo con el concreto del suelo haciéndolo escupir aun más sangre, y el doctor lunático empezó a dejar escapar un poderoso ataque de electricidad que no solo desestabilizo la conexión que tenia con Tsubaki quien volvió a la normalidad y salió volando con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sino que también destrozo el cuerpo de Black Star incluso más de lo que ya estaba, el pobre dejo salir una terrible cantidad de sangre y cayó al piso completamente inmóvil

-¡BLACK STAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

Tsubaki grito a los cuatro vientos despues de ver con horror como el cuerpo de su compañero cayó al piso mientras la sangre salía aun de sus heridas, de sus orejas, de su nariz y de su boca, las lagrimas salian furiosamente despues de ver como su amigo fue completamente destrozado despues de haberla protegido, ella seguía hundida en el shock y el miedo como para darse cuenta de que Stein estaba volviendo directo hacia ella

-Ahora sí. Sin más interrupciones, terminemos con esto-

El volvió a el asunto de antes, aun despues de todo ese ataque y daño parecía que él seguía como si nada, aun despues de recibir por completo el Caza-Brujas de Maka, dos golpes de los brazos de Rex, y dos de los combos más fuertes de Black Star. Stein seguía caminando como si nada… ¡¿Qué demonios es ÉL?! No estaban seguros todavía solo sabían que en este momento, iban a morir a manos de este monstruo

Pero…

¿Y Rex?

Dentro del agujero donde el joven EVO había sido lanzado podemos ver que entre todos los escombros que Rex estaba aun tirado ahí, contrario a la suposición que todos estaban teniendo y sus esperanzas depositadas en que él se curara…estaban completamente equivocadas. Rex estaba tiro en los escombros completamente inconsciente mientras los ladrillos y restos de concreto que estaban cerca eran pintados por el charco de sangre que estaba saliendo del cuerpo del EVO, recibir la primera descarga lo dejo casi fuera de sí mismo al sentir literalmente como todo su cuerpo se hacía pedazos por dentro, sus Nanites lograron sellar las fisuras de sus órganos internos y el Omega-1 se encargo de poner su sistema a andar una vez mas pero su cuerpo aun se estaba curando, el pensó que si eso que hicieron sus amigos de sincronizar sus almas funcionaba en él y le daba un aumento de poder podría terminar con Stein pero…cuando vio que no paso nada perdió la concentración y no pudo defenderse, recibir la segunda descarga la cual era en aun más poderosa que la anterior destruyo por completo sus sistemas tanto intestinales como nerviosos en estos momentos Rex Salazar está a solo unos segundos de morir y no habían forma de evitarlo…en ese momento un monton de imágenes pasaron por su mente cosas que incluso el no conocía, algunas cálidas y felices cuando estaba con su familia, todos junto y otras perturbadoras…solo oscuros recuerdos de cuando era un conejillo de indias para los científicos cuya codicia por el conocimiento no era detenida aun despues de que ese mismo estudio de Nanites fuera la causa que un evento apocalíptico que casi destruyo la humanidad…esa misma sed de conocimiento fue la que llevo a esos sujetos a convertir a Rex en nada más que un simple objeto para experimentar…aun cuando solo era un niño de no más de 10 a 11 años de edad. Antes de providencia y solo unos cuantos días despues de la explosión…su vida fue un infierno…del cual estaba más que feliz de haber olvidado por su amnesia, pero…ahora mismo lo estaba reviviendo a solo unos segundos de morir y solo pudo poner una débil sonrisa ante su muerte

 _-Es un mundo tan cruel pero a la vez es tan…hermoso-_

Rex lentamente cerró los ojos con la poca consciencia que le quedaba mientras relajaba mas su cuerpo…sus Nanites empezaron a brillar cada vez menos hasta que lentamente dejaron de titilar y se volvieron completamente grises…pensar que todo llegaría hasta aquí, realmente fue una aventura bastante corta, pero como muchos sabemos. **Al destino le encanta jugar con la suerte que le tocó a este joven EVO que todos queremos**

 **[¡LEVANTATE!]**

Rex abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una extraña subida de poder, los Nanites en su interior se volvieron a encender y empezaron a curar y regenerar su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante. El EVO no entendía nadan en absoluto

-¡¿Q-Que…?! ¡¿Qué esta…pasando?!-

 **[¡¿Y qué mierda crees que está pasando?! ¡Te salvo el trasero una vez más, mocoso malagradecido!]**

Rex se volteo a todos lados ya que estaba escuchando la voz de una chica bastante chillona por algún lugar que parecía que no había nadie

-¿Q-Quien es? ¿Hay alguien?-

 **[Ahí Kami-sama dame paciencia ¡Te estoy hablando desde tu dura cabeza, baka!]** – la voz chillona le dio una jaqueca a Rex quien se tapo el oido y dio un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba

-Bien, bien…ok ¿Quién o qué, eres y…como es que estamos hablando?- por un momento un ligero silencio hasta que la fuerte voz chillona volvió a sonar pero más fuerte y molesta

 **[¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién soy?! ¡Te salve el trasero en más de una ocasión y siempre cumple con tus malditos caprichos cada vez que quieres un maldita arma apocalíptica nueva!]** – a estas alturas Rex estaba cerca de tener una aneurisma ya que conforme mas información le daba la voz chillona, más fácilmente podía relacionarla a alguien o más específicamente a algo que él conocía muy bien

-¿N-Nanite…Omega-1?- el podía oír que la voz dio un leve quejido de molestia

 **[¡Hump! ¡Hasta que finalmente te das cuenta, cabeza dura! Para ser alguien con un intelecto como el tuyo eres demasiado lento a veces, baka!]** – a Rex le salió una pequeña vena al escuchar las quejas de esa voz que parecía más la de una niña que la de un adulto o joven…y para colmo lo estaba irritando

-¡Quizá sea por el hecho de que no estoy acostumbrado a oír voces en mi cabeza…aun no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para que eso pase! De todas maneras… de todo este tiempo que hemos estado junto ¿Cómo es que me hablas hasta ahora?- preunto y la verdad estaba en su derecho, el Nanite Omega-1 había formado parte de su vida desde hacer bastante tiempo, jamás se tomo la molestia de hablar con el…aunque si había mensajes pero jamás directamente solo eran códigos binarios que él podía leer sin problemas entonces ¿Por qué ahora si se tomo la molestia de hablar con él?

El podía escuchar como "ella" parecía hacer ruiditos incomprensibles…hasta que empezó a toser

 **[¡Ahem! Veras, no estoy segura de cómo paso, pero las descargas con la que ese tipo nos ataco debía de haber interferido en nuestra conexión…usualmente para comunicarme contigo solo enviaba mensajes en código binario y nunca hubo un interacción como la que estamos teniendo, pero parece que las descargas de ese tipo nos dio debió de crear un nuevo tipo de conexión entre tú y yo y ahora somos capaces de tener esta conversación mental]** explico el Nanite al pelinegro

Rex asimilo toda esta información mientras se ponía de pie y empezó a caminar fuera del agujero

-Ya veo, eso es un poco más difícil de tragar que lo que me pasó cuando entre a este mundo pero ¡Puedo lidiar con ello! Por cierto, gracias, no tienes ni idea las veces que me has salvado la vida, de no ser por ti habría muerto hace mucho asi que ¡Muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de mi!- incluso si Rex no podía verla, parecía que se había sonrojado… ¿Cómo es si quiera eso físicamente posible? Ni puta idea…ya saben que en este mundo no hay explicación alguna para nada de lo que pasa

 **[¡U-Urusai! ¡S-Solo te ayude porque era mi trabajo, no! ¡N-No es como que me gustas o algo! ¡No te hagas una idea equivocada, b-baka!] ù/ú**

(Algo aquí me huele a un clásico caso de Tsundere =w=)

Rex solo se rio entre dientes ya que a él le parecía divertida

-Sí, si lo que digas, aun asi te lo agradezco. ¡Ahora vamos a patearle el trasero a ese bastardo! Que dices Nanite Omega ¿Le entras?- por un momento estuvo en silencio y Rex se quedo un poco confundido al principio pero entonces volvió a escucharla

 **[Nano]**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

 **[Si-Si vas a dirigirte a mi entonces solo llámame Nano, que me llames de la otra forma todo el tiempo llega a ser molesto, baka]**

Rex se quedo pensando un momento pero aun asi le resto importancia y dejo salir un profundo suspiro hasta que salió de los escombros

-Como tu digas, Nano-chan- el sonrió y termino por salir para ver algo que lo hizo fruncir el seño por completo, sus amigos estaban en el suelo con expresiones de terror mientras veían como Stein iba directo a Tsubaki quien parecía ser la única que no estaba completamente dañada aunque la vista era algo horrible Nano no mostro importancia alguna, contrario a Rex a ella no le importaba mucho la vida de los demás ya que literalmente no era su problema. Su única preocupación es Rex ya que fue hecha para él y únicamente para él, era el destino. La pobre se sonrojaba furiosamente cada vez que pensaba en ello

-Ese tipo es muy fuerte. No importa lo que haga si llego a recibir otra de esas descargas podría estar completamente fuera de juego. Nano-chan, tienes algún plan, idea…una maquina nueva no suena nada mal, jejeje~- el sonrojo que ella tenia se despareció y fue cambiando una gran vena roja de nuevo al oír la exigencias de su "Dueño" sin siquiera pedirlas, siempre fue asi, el pidiendo sin siquiera preocuparse por ella aunque tampoco podía culparlo. Hasta hace poco más de unos minutos ni sabía que realmente existía o que podía tener sentimiento, ella solo suspiro

 **[Podemos intentar con eso que querías hacer antes]** Rex tenía el seño fruncido mientras consideraba lo que paso antes

-No funciono ya lo intente y no paso nada ¿Tienes algo mejor? ¿Cómo una nueva máquina?-

De nuevo con eso

 **[¡URUSAI! ¡Ya para con eso, si quieres un nueva máquina constrúyela tu solo, BAKA! (suspira) La razón por la que no funciono es porque trataste solo imitando a tus compañeros sin siquiera poner energía en ello…además. La resonancia solo se puede hacer con dos almas según lo que vi de tus amigos]**

El EVO estaba por darse un face palm por no haberse dado cuenta antes…pero en fin tampoco podía seguir culpándose de ello…no es su culpe ser un idiota a veces

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? Soy todo oído-

 **[Harás una resonancia conmigo. Tú y yo somos uno solo, pero estamos separados. Una vez que estemos en resonancia todos los Nanites en tu cuerpo responderán de una manera que jamás hayas visto, jejeje]**

Rex sonrió con picardía ante la sola idea, le encanta causar desastres y sin duda este sonaba como el mayor que podría alguna vez haber imaginado que causaría, y con eso en mente y con una gran y traviesa sonrisa

-¡HAGAMOSLO!-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas justo a lugar de donde provino el grito solo para ampliar los ojos al ver una vez a Rex quien estaba ahí de pie fuera del edifico, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y aun habían varias manchas de sangre y aunque tenía una sonrisa completamente confiada y arrogante su rostro tenía demasiadas marcas y estaba cubierto de sangre seca…en otras palabras…

¡SE VEIA CONDENADAMENTE BADASS!

Rex tenía el seño fruncido mientras veía a sus compañeros, Black Star estaba completamente magullado y casi parecía muerto, Maka y Soul estaban bastante lastimados y se nota que también sufrieron de esos choques eléctricos parecía que Tsubaki fue la única que no recibió tanto daño pero Stein si parecía estar bastante herido, quizá le haga más fácil terminarlo el doctor dejo Tsubaki y fijo su mirada en Rex

-Ere bastante persistente, Shonen- el EVO solo sonrió mientras Stein se volvió a acomodar el bendito tornillo de la cabeza mientras observaba como el EVO se quedo ahí pero…algo no estaba bien, Stein podía verlo, la otra esfera en el cuerpo de Rex que está al lado de su alma estaba empezando a actuar de forma extraña. Era casi como si estuviera buscando la forma de…unirse

-'¿Qué está tramando ahora…ese muchacho?'-

Rex estaba ahí parado mientras dejaba que sus Nanites se sincronicen, Nano estaba haciendo los preparativos para la conexión

-¿Estas lista, Nano-chan?- Rex podía sentir el cambio en el interior de su cuerpo, podía sentir como sus flujos de energía Nanite comenzaban a fluctuar a través de cada fría de su cuerpo de forma aun más intensa de lo habitual mientras Nano mantenía la conexión con su propia alma

 **[¡Cuando quieras, Rex!]**

-Muy bien…-

El EVO se dirigió hacia Stein quien se quedo ahí mirando el extraño evento que se propagaba por el cuerpo del pelinegro con una peligrosa curiosidad, entonces el EVO volvió a tomar la misma postura de hace rato cuando trato de hacer la resonancia de almas pero no resulto y ahora todos lo miraban seriamente ya que esta vez podían sentirlo…ese poder que se encontraba en la atmosfera

-Es hora de terminar con la lección-

Rex dio un gran suspiro mientras la energía empezó a expandir hasta el punto en que parecía que ya estaba por explotar, y con un gran grito de guerra

 **-¡NANITE NO KYOUME!-**

(Resonancia de Nanites)

Maka estaba en shock, antes podía ver el Alma de Stein que era enorme y con el tornillo atravesó en ella pero la de Rex que era casi tan grande al principio ahora que hizo aun mas grande, su alma era de color azul oscuro lo cual es inusual ya que las almas que ha visto son de un color celeste cielo, el alma de Rex no solo tenía eso si que también parecía llevar unas especies de gafas como las que carga pero lo que más llamo su atención es que alrededor del alma de Rex habían una especie de engranajes que se movían uniformemente el uno con el otro y ahora esos mismos engranajes empezaron a moverse más fuerte y velozmente como si la maquinaria que los mueve se hubiera encendido y ahora trabajaba a máxima capacidad

Lo que el EVO estaba sintiendo era algo inimaginable, decir que solo fue una subida de poder seria como decir que el nivel de mangas Hentai en Japón eran diminutos, literalmente el EVO estaba siendo carcomido por el poder que estaba sintiendo en este momento, Nano se encargo de conectar su alma no solo a ella misma si con todos los Nanites que estaban dentro de su cuerpo, en estos momentos Rex Salazar…

… **Se volvió uno con él mismo…**

El EVO ahora renovado miro directo en Stein, el cabello de Rex ondulaba mientras todo su cuerpo se lleno de tatuajes con la forma de sus líneas azules pero ahora estaban impregnados en su cuerpo, sus ojos eran completamente azules en comparación con el iris de color café con el que lo vieron la vez anterior. Rex se quedo mirando a Stein quien parecía estar completamente sorprendido

-'Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días. Un Técnico capaz de hacer la resonancia sin un usuario…a menos que… ¡Claro! ¡Esa otra esfera, esa esfera debió ser con la cual pudo hacer la resonancia! Este muchacha debe de ser un hibrido entre un Arma y un Técnico, interesante'-

Stein adopto un estilo de pelea más serio mientras Rex se preparo también

-Muy interesante…Shonen-

Y con eso Stein se fue a velocidad segadora mientras chasqueo los dientes al ver que ese tipo se contenía hace rato ya que s velocidad era completamente diferente de hace rato. Rex no perdió tiempo y activo sus Block Party, en ese mismo instante sus brazos crearon un gran domo de color azul que lo protegió del ataque de Stein quien trato de atacar con su onda de alma pero este fue rechazado al tener contacto con el escudo logrando repelerlo, Stein derrapo en el piso y se irguió de nuevo mientras veía el gran escudo de energía pero este se disipo y Rex cambio a sus Smack Hands pero se veían diferentes

-¡RAAAAAGHT!- el EVO cargo a toda velocidad contra Stein, sus mazos eran completamente diferente, el color naranja fue reemplazado el color azul plateado y gris, sus nudillos parecían se gran púas de acero como unos dientes enormes, en la parte de los codos parecían una especie de cilindro parecido a una turbina de un cohete

-¡Es inútil, no podras golpearme con algo como eso!- Stein logro esquivar pero lo que vino despues fue algo que los dejo en shock a todos

 **[¡Omega Combos! ¡Smasher Fist! ¡Rocket Punch Boosted!]**

(Puño Destructor y Golpe Cohete Impulsado)

En el brazo derecho de Rex una de las trabinas que estaba en su codo desplego una explosión y una ráfaga de fuego azul salió disparado como si fuera un cohete, el puño del EVO tomo nueva dirección y Stein quien no esperaba eso termino recibiendo un golpe cientos de veces más potente que el anterior ya que estaba impulsado por poderoso cohete a base de energía pura

-¡TRAGATE ESTO! ¡RRAAAAAAAAAAGHT!- Rex creó más energía mientras la llamarada de cohete se hizo aun mas grande y Stein termino siendo aplastado en el suelo mientras la onda de choque destruyo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, el piso del concreto se destrozo rápidamente creando gigantescas grietas y debajo de ese monstruoso golpe esta el Doctor Stein. Todos los presentes veían con asombro y terror el poder destructivo que adquirió en tan solo unos momentos

 **[¡Mufufufu~! ¡Que que te pareció el Power Up, Rex!]**

El EVO podía escuchar claramente el tono presumido que su inquilina estaba usando con el inflando el pecho…si es que tiene claro, el solo desestimo y se concentro en la pelea

-'No es mal, pero es hora de terminar con esto. Puedo sentir como mi energía disminuye, este nuevo modo es realmente agotador. No creo que pueda mantenerlo mucho más asi que…-

Rex desactivo sus cohetes y retiro sus brazos, el vio como lentamente Stein se volvió a levantar, sus lentes se destrozaron y casi todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones pero parecía que aun se puede mantener en pie…el bastardo es muy resistente

-¡EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE SERA EL ÚLTIMO!-

Una vez más otro extraño aparato salió del cuerpo de Rex, esta vez parecía ser un enorme generador en forma de cilindro de color azul oscuro y gris en su espalda y esta vez sus dos manos se formo otros cilindro de color azul pero de ellos salió una especie de latigo hecho completamente de energía pero con rasgos espectrales, parecido al Caza-Brujas pero con colores fríos, como azul, celeste y morado

 **[¡Blast Caster! ¡Energy Soul Blaster!]**

(Energía de Alma Explosiva)

Rex no perdió tiempo y lanzo los dos látigos directo hacia él y estos se enredaron alrededor de Stein quien seguía confundido, todo su cuerpo estaba entrelazo en los látigos de energía y entonces el generador en la espalda de Rex empezó a brillar intensamente

-¡Terminemos con esto junto, Nano-chan!-

 **[¡HAI!]**

El generador exploto en una ráfaga de energía intensa que fueron conducidos a los brazos de Rex y empezaron a recorrer todo el latigo directo al cuerpo de Stein, lo siguiente fue una explosión de energía eléctrica que hizo al Doctor Stein sentir una vez más… el dolor

-¡GUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡GRUAAAAAAAAAAGHT!-

Todo el cuerpo de Stein se vio envuelto en un aura de energía azul que estaba destrozándolo incluso desde adentro, las ondas eléctricas estaban atacando directamente en su alma mientras que Rex sentía como rápidamente empezó a debilitarse ya que ese ataque tomo demasiado de él…a este paso lograra acabar con Stein pero no podrá mantenerse en pie más tiempo pero aun asi… **¡No iba a perder!**

-¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE, DOCTRO BASTARDO! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHT!-

Las descargas eléctricas se intensificaron a un nivel completamente bestial mientras Stein seguía gritando de dolor al sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo era completamente quemada si mas bien vaporizada, un poco más y Rex lo terminaría matando pero lo bueno y a la vez mas fue…que él se quedo sin energía. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta como los látigos de energía de disiparon y las maquinas de Rex se cayeron del cuerpo del EVO en pedazos y este solo se tambaleo de lado hasta que cayó al piso completamente inconsciente con la mirada en blanco

 **[Niveles de energía Nanite en 0%, activando reservas de emergencia…fufufu lo hiciste bien Rex, pero es hora de descansar, Teehee~]**

El cuerpo de Rex volvió a la normalidad y Stein a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie pero cuando traro de enderezarse no puedo y termino cayendo al piso completamente inconsciente también…aquella noche todos terminaron completamente caidos al piso y para colmo de males se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio y la fatiga…lo bueno es que Sid-sensei estaba ahí para ayudar. Sea quien sea la inquilina nueva del EVO no hay que dudar que le traiga problemas…y también dolores de cabeza

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Ubicación: Salón del Shibusen**

Desde la mañana se anuncio la llegada de Rex y tuvo una cálida bienvenida por parte de sus compañero en especial del equipo que él ya conoció, lo que paso anoche fue algo que muchos querían olvidar…cuando despertaron descubrieron que Stein era un profesor que les iba a evaluar las lecciones extras y ellos estaban con una cara de "¡NO ME JODAS!" para colmo el dijo que como estaban heridos y cansado que con toda confianza se quedaran a dormir en su casa para atenderlos…obviamente respondieron "cortésmente" que no, fue la noche más jodida que pudieron alguna vez presenciar…y nadie quiera hablar de ello en lo mas mínimo

-Ahora que Sid-sensei ya no estará… ¿Quién no dará clases? ¿No vaya a ser tu padre otra vez, Maka?- la pobre rubia se le erizo la piel por escuchar…no quería…en lo mas mínimo. Rex solo estaba discutiendo con Black Star sobre la pelea de anoche y como siempre los dos terminaron discutiendo una vez más sobre quien estuvo más increíble…Tsubaki prefiero no meterse

-N-No puede ser…denme un respiro por favor…- la pobre lloro lagrimas de anime mientras se recostaba en la mesa a la espera de ver al ridículo de su padre…eso es lo último que quería

Pero entonces…

 **¡TAP!**

-¡GYAFU! ¡MYAYAYAYAYABURURURU!-

Toda la clase vio como un hombre en una silla giratoria entro de golpe en el salón, cayó al piso y empezó a rodar descontroladamente como una de esas malditas tortugas de Mario bros por todo el salón hasta que se detuvo frente al escritorio y justo ahí de cabeza abrió un manual

-Muy bien clase. El dia de hoy veremos la disección de una rana, saquen sus libros de anatomía y vean la página 6 por favor- no era otro que el propio Doctor Stein quien estaba cubierto de vendas debido al ataque de Rex y Black Star, los pobres tenían un aura de penumbra, Rex incluido pero el ninja solo estaba molesto porque el doctor se robo toda la atención

-¿Pero qué mierda…? Haa~ ¿porque me toco esto a mi?-

El doctor loco se acodo su tornillo una vez mas y el sonido hacía eco en las cabezas de nuestros queridos protagonistas…esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor

 **[La vida de Rex siempre está llena de sorpresas…y seguirá viniendo. Lo sé bien porque siempre he estado con él, Teehee~]**

Asi el segundo dia en la vida de Rex en Death City y su unión al Shibusen…termina

 **¡FIN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **¡QUE ONDAAAA! Como la pasan ahí gente bonita aquí su amigable vecino Inferno999 al hablar. Sé que ha sido un tiempo desde que actualice una historia y no crear otra de la nada lo sé. Pero en fin espero puedan disfrutar de este cap que se me hizo larguísimo y demo decir que fue una obra maestra mía en mi sana opinión. A puesto a que ninguno espero la sorpresa que puse ahí sobre el Nanite Omega y si, estará en el harem, no me pregunten cómo solo les digo que estará. Ella tiene un fuerte complejo de Tsundere debido a que Rex nunca hablo abiertamente con ella y solo se limitaba a darle ordenes por ello su actitud medio frívola hacia el pero también le tiene un gran cariño y afecto pero no lo demostrara abiertamente, como ya dije es una Tsundere, su paraciencia es casi idéntica a la de Louise o Taiga o incluso la versión humanizada de Chica de FNAF por Pole Bear solo que con el pelo color azul oscuro, ojos celestes y un cuerpo completamente hecho de energía Nanite…lo imaginármela se me hace tan kawaii y moe xD ^/^. Cambiando de tema**

 **Que les pareció el nuevo Power Up de Rex ¿Muy bueno? ¿Inesperado? ¿Innecesario? ¿Raro o Ilógico? Díganmelo en los comentarios. Recuerde que si esta es la primera vez que vez una de mis historias no olvides seguirme y si quieres agrégala a favoritos eso me ayudaría mucho en mi motivación como escritor y no olviden seguir en esta fantástica pagina como un fiel y dedicado fan. Nos vemos y no olvide dejar un review que ese mi combustible y mejor cuando son positivos xD Por cierto quiero que sepan que soy un fan bien hardcore de la pareja de Black StarxTsubaki por tanto ellos estaran juntos, asi como Maka y Soul, Rex tendra su respectiva pareja luego**

 **PD: LA PROXIMA HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SER "MAQUNAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES" CON 2500 PALABRAS**

 **Mata ne! ¡Mina-san~! ^w^/**


	3. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

 **QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

 **LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

 **MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

 **TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

 **MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

 **HIKEN NO ISSEI**

 **ATTACK ON DEATH**

 **GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

 **ONE PIECE DXD**

 **ROSARIO JINETE**

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

 **AHORA YA LO SABEN**

 **SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


End file.
